tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson jest piękną i beztroską Pierwotną, drugą córką Esther i Mikaela i przyrodnią siostrą Klausa oraz siostrą Finna, Elijah, Kola, Freyi i Henrika. Jest także narzeczoną Marcela. Po śmierci Henrika stała się najmłodszą z rodzeństwa. Posiada swój własny dom w Mystic Falls, jednakże na razie w nim nie mieszka, ponieważ wyjechała do Nowego Orleanu, by dołączyć do swoich braci. Zostaje stamtąd przepędzona przez przyrodniego brata po wyjściu na jaw jej zdrady z przed wieku. Godzą się, kiedy po kilku miesiącach przychodzi na świat jego córka, a jej bratanica i Rebekah opuszcza z nią Nowy Orlean, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Obecnie Rebekah jest w związku z Marcelem Gerardem. Opuszczają Nowy Orlean i planują ślub. Rebekah zamierza za kilkadziesiąt lat wziąć antidotum na wampiryzm i stać się człowiekiem. Marzy o tym, aby mieć dzieci. Historia |-|X wiek= frame|left|Mała Rebekah i jej zabawka od Klausa. Rebekah to jedna z dwóch córek Mikaela i Esther. Jest szósta z siódemki rodzeństwa (Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Henrik), a po śmierci Henrika stała się najmłodsza w rodzinie. Urodziła się po przybyciu jej rodziców do Nowego Świata. Wiemy, W jednej z retrospekcji ukazana jest mała Rebekah, która wraz z rodzeństwem bawi się w lesie. Pewnego razu podczas burzy w nocy, Niklaus czuwa przy małej siostrzyczce i daje jej wyrzeźbionego z drewna rycerzyka na koniu. Pociesza ją i pozostaje obok niej stwierdzając, że zawsze będzie ją chronił. thumb|250px|right|Rebekah grozi Mikaelowi mieczem. Rebekah również wielokrotnie chroniła Niklausa przed swoim ojcem, Mikaelem. Kiedy była nastolatką zagroziła Mikaelowi mieczem, kiedy ten nie chciał przestać bić Niklausa. Raz nawet próbowała zabić swojego ojca we śnie za znęcanie się nad jej przyrodnim bratem i zapewne by to uczyniła, gdyby nie Elijah. Rebekah, jak reszta jej rodzeństwa, bała się Mikaela, lecz nigdy nie doznała przemocy z jego strony. Mieszkali na terenie dzisiejszego Mystic Falls, rodzina Mikaelson żyła w pokoju z wilkołakami, co zmieniło się, gdy podczas pełni Niklaus i Henrik poszli obserwować przemianę "dzieci księżyca". Tej samej nocy zabiły one najmłodszego Mikaelsona. Strata Henrika bardzo dotknęła jej rodzeństwo i rodziców, dlatego Esther za namową męża przemieniła dzieci i Mikaela w wampiry, dzięki czemu byli w stanie się obronić w razie zaatakowania przez wilkołaki. Nic nie podejrzewając, Rebekah i jej bracia wypili do kolacji wino zmieszane z krwią Tatii. Kiedy to zrobili, Mikael przebił ich mieczem, a później zmusił do wypicia krwi, aby zakończyć proces przemiany. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah zostaje poparzona przez werbenę. Z czasem rodzeństwo zaczęło zdawać sobie sprawę o słabościach ich daru. Natura zwróciła się przeciwko nim - kwiaty rosnące pod białym dębem (werbena) parzyły skórę. Słońce ich paliło, uniemożliwiając spacer za dnia. Ponadto nie mogli wejść do czyjegoś domu bez zaproszenia. Jednak najgorszym utrapieniem stało się pragnienie - aby przeżyć musieli pić ludzką krew, to ona dawała im nieśmiertelność i siłę. Później Mikaelsonowie dowiadują się, że białe drzewo, które nadało im nieśmiertelność jest w stanie ich zabić, co sprawia, że rodzina podpala je, chcąc pozostać niepokonanymi. thumb|right|220px|"Razem jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność". W późniejszym czasie ginie ich matka, Esther. Wszyscy myślą, że zrobił to ich ojciec, Mikael, który według tej wersji wydarzeń nie mógł znieść myśli, iż jego żona go zdradziła, dlatego "złamał jej serce, tak jak ona złamała jego". Prawda wychodzi na jaw setki lat później. Klaus zakopuje ciało Esther, gdy do niego podchodzą Rebekah i Elijah. Wszyscy troje z rodzeństwa obiecują sobie, że będą ze sobą zawsze i na wieczność. |-|XI wiek= 1002 Po opuszczeniu Nowego świata Rebekah wraz z braćmi podrózowali przez Europe i znaleźli się w południowej Francji. Rebece nie podobało się to że musieli uciekać przed swoim ojcem. Tam rodzeństwo Mikaelson wciąż zabiegani karmią się ludźmi z pobliskich wsi, gdy są już zmęczeni Kol proponuję by rozdzielili się wtedy Ojciec nie będzie mógł ich złapać, Elijah jednak przypomina im o przysiędze jaką złożyli. Rebekah jednak proponuję by poudawać rodzinę którą zabili, po chwili jednak znajdują żywego sługę zamku , odbywa się wtem głosowanie czy mają go zabić czy jednak oszczędzić zdania są podzielone lecz Klaus i jego decydujący głos przesądził że mają go nie zabijać. Następnie sługa Lucien Castle zabrał ich na dwór hrabiego i przedstawił jako szlachta. Z pomocą Luciena i z upływem czasu rodzeństwo Mikaelson dostosowało się francuskiego stylu dworskiego, Tam również Rebeka zaprzyjaźniła się z córką hrabiegoAurorą de Martel. 1114 thumb|left|220px|Rebekah poznaje Alexandra, w którym się zakochuje.Rebekah razem ze swoimi braćmi, Elijah i Klausem, zamieszkali we Włoszech. Powszechne w tym czasie było palenie czarownic, polowania na wampiry oraz wilkołaki. Rebekah poznaje pewnego łowcę wampirów, Alexandra, w którym bardzo szybko się zakochuje. Rebekah i Alexander planują ślub, a w międzyczasie ona i jej bracia starają się dowiedzieć od niego kim jest i co robi Bractwo Pięciu. Okazuje się, iż łowca wie kim naprawdę jest jego narzeczona i jej bracia. Podczas jednej z nocy, które Alexander spędzał z Rebekah, wbił jej w sztylet w pierś. thumb|220px|Rebekah nie może uwierzyć, że Niklaus zabił jej ukochanego.Następnie on i reszta Bractwa Pięciu zakradają się i chwilowo zabijają Pierwotnych za pomocą sztyletów z prochem z Białego Dębu. Klaus z powodu swojej wilczej natury nie jest na to podatny, i w porywie furii zabija każdego członka Bractwa Pięciu, łącznie z Alexandrem. Niklaus jest wściekły na siostrę, że wydała ich w zamian za lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Poszukiwanie owego lekarstwa staję się głównym tematem czwartego sezonu. Mimo wszystko Rebekah pochowała Alexandra z mieczem, w Kościele, w którym mieli się pobrać. |-|1359= Według pamiętnika Elijah, Rebekah straciła większość swojego człowieczeństwa i stała się zupełnie obojętna na brutalność. |-|1492= Rebekah towarzyszyła braciom w Anglii. Poznała Katerinę, która ma być złożona w ofierze, aby złamać klątwę Niklausa. Sobowtór Petrovej jednak ucieka, a tym samym niszczy braterską więź Klausa i Elijah, który zakochał się w niej, za co Rebekah zaczyna ją nienawidzić i nie wybacza jej tego do dnia obecnego. |-|XVIII wiek= frame|Rebekah po posiłku na członkach załogi. Po ucieczce ze Starego Świata (Hiszpania prawdopodobnie) od Mikaela, Rebekah wraz z Klausem i Elijah przepłynęli cały świat, aż przybyli w roku 1722The Originals: The Rise - opis do Nowego Orleanu. Po dopłynięciu do wybrzeży miasta, Pierwotni zabili wszystkich członków załogi na pokładzie statku, jedynie oszczędzili jednego, który zajął się ich bagażem. Kolejne retrospekcje z życia Rebekah z XVIII ukazane są w odcinku The Casket Girls, kiedy to chroni dziewczęta, które przybyły do Nowego Orleanu w nadziei, by poślubić właściwych mężczyzn, lecz ich życie nie zakończyło się zbyt szlachetnie. Ona ocala dziewczęta zabijając ludzi, którzy czekali na nie i bierze je pod swoją ochronę. |-|XIX wiek= thumb|left|220px|Rebekah jest zakochana w Emilu, synu gubernatora. W 1820 roku, Rebekah, Klaus i Elijah mieszkali w Nowym Orleanie, płacąc złotem gubernatorowi, aby utrzymać istnienie wampirów w sekrecie. Ich siostra szybko zakochała się z wzajemnością w synu gubernatora, Emilu. Dziewczyna zamierzała przemienić go w wampira, ale nie uzyskała aprobaty swoich braci. Niklaus twierdził, że zawsze chce zmienić każdego, w kim się zakochuje, i gdyby tak za każdym razem robiła, zabrakło by ludzi. Dodał też, że nikt nie jest dla niej wystarczająco dobry, po czym zabił go, przez co Rebekah popadła w rozpacz. thumb|220px|Rebekah rozmawia z Elijah o Klausie i małym Marcellusie. Kilka dni później troje Pierwotnych uczestniczyło w pogrzebie Emila. Klaus zauważa czarnoskórego chłopca, który rzuca jabłkiem w mężczyzny, który bił go chłostą. Mikaelson zabija oprawcę chłopca, następnie pyta go o imię, lecz on odpowiada, iż jest niewolnikiem i nie ma imienia. Klaus nazywa go Marcellusem, natomiast Elijah szepcze do Rebekah, że "być może to jest nadzieja dla naszego brata po tym wszystkim." Marcel nie długo po tym dołącza do rodziny Mikaelsonów i zaczyna podkochiwać się w Rebekah. thumb|left|220px|Pierwszy pocałunek Pierwotnej i Marcela. W 1835 roku, Marcel jest w końcu dorosły i walczy z Rebekah na szpadle. Próbuje pocałować Pierwotną, jednak zostaje zatrzymany przez Klausa. Desperacko błagając Klausa, by pozwolił mu być z Rebekah, Klaus wciąż zabrania mu, by cokolwiek go łączyło z jego siostrą. Jednak ten zakaz nie powstrzymał Marcela do dalszego spotyka się z Pierwotną. Po tym jak Klaus dowiedział się, że oboje romansują ze sobą, postanawia ukarać ich, zasztyletowując swoją siostrę. W 1887 roku, Rebekah budzi się w swojej sypialni, w której siedzi również Klaus. Kiedy jej brat mówi jej, że została zasztyletowana na 52 lata, Pierwotna nie może w to uwierzyć. Do pokoju nagle przychodzi Marcel, który jak się okazuje został przemieniony w wampira. Rebekah jest zawiedziona, że jej były ukochany wybrał życie wieczne zamiast jej. |-|XX wiek= thumb|250px|left|Rebekah wraz z Marcelem na balu. Po rozmowie z bratem, Bekah wyszła z pokoju, udając się na dół. Kolowi poleciała to samo - uważała, że Klaus zauważy jego nieobecność. Podczas imprezy Mikaelsonówna podeszła do towarzyszki swojego brata (później okazuje się, że była Freya), mówiąc, iż nie powinna zadawać się z Kolem, ponieważ stać ją na coś więcej. W czasie robienia zdjęć, Niklaus wzniósł toast za Rebekah, twierdząc, iż jeżeli zdrada jest głęboka, szczególnie cieszy, kiedy masz kogoś, komu możesz ufać. Później Rebekah przyglądała się z uśmiechem jak Klaus z pomocą Elijah zasztyletowują Kola. thumb|right|220px|Pocałunek Bex i Marcela. W 1919 roku, Rebekah pracowała jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu w okresie grypy pustoszącej Nowy Orlean, natomiast Marcel w tym czasie powrócił do domu z I wojny światowej. Na początku oboje byli od siebie na dystans, lecz ostatecznie znowu się do siebie zbliżyli. Razem zaczęli desperacko szukać sposobu, by Klaus przestał w końcu ich na każdym kroku kontrolować. Gdy Papa Tunde zostaje zabity przez Klausa, Marcel wyjawia Rebekah, że to właśnie on był odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie go do Nowego Orleanu. Miał on nadzieję, że Niklaus tak zainteresuje się "konkurencją" nowo przybyłego, iż nie będzie zwracać uwagi na Marcela i Rebekah. Rebekah patrzy na niego drwiąco, mówiąc, że jedyną osobą, której kiedykolwiek bał się jej przyrodni brat, jest jej ojciec. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah rozmawia z Genevieve.Dodaje, że aby go wezwać jest potrzebna czarownica, po czym patrzy znacząco na Genevieve. Rebekah poznała się z Genevieve, kiedy potrzebowała jej pomocy przy pacjencie wymiotującym krwią. Gdy Genevieve podała mu napój, uspokoił się. Pierwotna mówi, że jej napój jest jak czary, po czym dodaje, że można się tego spodziewać po praktykującej czarownicy. Kobiety zaczynają rozmawiać. thumb|right|220px|Rebekah z Clarą i Genevieve. Wampirzyca zaprasza nowo poznaną do baru. Kiedy czarownica waha się, rzucając niepewne spojrzenia na stojącą za Rebekah koleżankę, Mikaelson zaprasza także ją. Podczas pobytu w restauracji, Clara proponuje Genevieve drinka, na co czarownica protestuje, mówiąc, że całkiem się upije. Rebekah śmieje się, dodając, że to najlepszy gin w mieście i żeby korzystała. Kiedy Clara idzie do baru, Rebekah i Genevieve siadają przy wolnym stoliku, popijając zawartość kieliszków. Ich rozmowa schodzi na temat rodziny Bex. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah podczas rozmowy z Genevieve. Później rozmowa przechodzi na temat Pierwotnych braci. Rebekah stwierdza, iż Elijah jest w samej rzeczy bezkonkurencyjny. Genevieve odpowiada, że rzeczywiście tak jest, ale gdyby miała wybrać któregoś z Mikaelsonów, byłby to Niklaus. Pierwotna wybucha śmiechem, mówiąc, iż nie podejrzewałaby, że Genevieve może gustować w niegrzecznych chłopcach, ale jeżeli tak jest, to z pewnością pokochałaby jej brata, Kola. Czarownica rzuca jej zaintrygowane spojrzenie, pytając, gdzie w takim razie jest jej tajemniczy brat. Rebekah odpowiada, ze to skomplikowane. Po chwili wampirzyca przechodzi do kwestii, która ją najbardziej interesuje. Prosi, aby Genevieve kogoś sprowadziła, ale nikomu nie mówiła, ponieważ ma to być niespodzianka. Rudowłosa pyta się czy ma sprowadzi jej drogiego Kola, ale Rebekah odpowiada, iż chodzi o kogoś innego - ma to być Mikael, jej ojciec. Czarownica od razu się zgadza. Następnie widać Marcela i Bex w kostnicy, gdzie oboje rozmawiają o nowej przyjaciółce Pierwotnej. Wampir pyta, dlaczego jego ukochana z tym zwleka, jednak ona odpowiada, że Genevieve jest urocza i czuje się źle, wykorzystując ją, ale to nie znaczy, że zmieniła zdanie. Zaczynają się całować, lecz przerywa im wejście czarownicy. Rebekah wybiega za nią, ale jej nie dogania. thumb|220px|Sprowadzanie Mikaela do Nowego Orleanu. Wkrótce Marcel, Rebekah i Genevieve udają się na cmentarz, gdzie czarownica ma wykonać zaklęcie, przywołujące Mikaela. Gdy się udaje, para wymienia miłosny uścisk dłoni. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Genevieve opiekuje się pacjentem, przychodzi Pierwotna, prosząc czarownicę na rozmowę w cztery oczy. Rebekah zaczyna chaotycznie mówić, rozkazując jej, żeby odwróciła zaklęcie, ponieważ zdała sobie sprawę, że to ich wszystkich zniszczy. Rudowłosa jest przerażona i oskarża Bekah. Gdy czarownica próbuje się wycofać, Pierwotna próbuje się na nią rzucić, jednak Genevieve mamrocze jakieś zaklęcie, przez co Rebekah upada na ziemię, łapiąc się za głowę. Klęcząca wampirzyca zauważa mokrą z krwi chorego gazę, tkwiącą w kieszeni fartucha dziewczyny. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah zabija Genevieve.Błyskawicznie wyciąga ją z niej i przyciska ją do ust przyjaciółki, mówiąc, że bardzo żałuje i przeprasza, ale Klaus i tak by ją zabił. Po chwili Genevieve jest już zarażona, a przez drzwi wchodzi Clara (właściwie to Celeste, która była w ciele Clary), pytająca czy wszystko w porządku. Dziewczyna rozbija butelkę, którą trzymała w rękach, widząc, że jej przyjaciółka ma rozsmarowaną krew na ustach. Rebekah zaraża także Clarę, po czym hipnotyzuje pielęgniarki, żeby trzymały chore czarownice w izolatce aż do śmierci. W międzyczasie Rebekah wraz z Marcelem nadal ukrywali swój romans przed Pierwotnymi, jednak sześć miesięcy później weszli razem do baru, a bracia dziewczyny domyślili się ich związku. Mimo tego, co wcześniej wygłaszał, Klaus postanowił pozwolić im na szczęście - wzniósł za nich toast i życzył zakochanym pomyślności, co wzbudziło w nich wyrzuty sumienia. thumb|right|250px|Rebekah rozmawia z Marcelem.Usiedli przy stoliku, trzymając się za ręce, by zacząć rozmowę na temat Mikaela i jego nieobecności. Cieszyli się z niepowodzenia zaklęcia Genevieve, nazywając to uniknięciem postrzału. Nie musząc kryć się ze swymi uczuciami, okazywali sobie wiele czułości. Rebekah powiedziała Marcelowi o swym zajęciu - przemawianiu do kobiet, by zachęcić ich do upewniania się, że ich mężowie nie piją. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, wiedząc o interesach Pierwotnych w alkoholowej branży i dowiedział o tym, że dziewczyna ma nadzieję, iż jej słowa zadziałają odwrotnie. Po pocałunku na odchodne, wyruszyła ku wyjściu. .... W 1922 roku, Rebekah i Klaus, wędrując z miasta do miasta, trafiają do Chicago. Tam poznają Stefana Salvatore, wtedy znanego jako Rozpruwacz. Rebekah natychmiast się w nim zakochuje ze wzajemnością, a dla Klausa staje się on najlepszym przyjacielem. Niestety, wciąż podążający za Klausem, z zamiarem uśmiercenia go, Mikael, ojciec Rebekah i ojczym Klausa, trafia na ich ślad i wpada razem z policją do baru Glorii. W całym zamieszaniu dziewczyna gubi naszyjnik swojej matki. Chcąc chronić siebie i siostrę, Klaus wymazuje pamięć Stefanowi. W czasie wyjazdu, Rebekah buntuje się przeciwko bratu. Ten daje jej wybór: on albo Stefan. Dziewczyna wybiera ukochanego, a Klaus, chcąc ją zatrzymać, przebija ją sztyletem. Budzi ją dopiero 90 lat później, gdy jest mu potrzebny jej naszyjnik. }} Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 3= Następnie Klaus i Stefan zabierają Rebekah na zakupy, by mogła kupić sobie coś nowoczesnego. Pierwotna była zbulwersowana zarówno nowoczesną modą jak i muzyką. Później Klaus, Stefan i Rebekah przychodzą do Glorii by ta za pomocą Pierwotnej odnalazła naszyjnik. frame|left|Rebekah całuje Stefana.Rebekah rozmawia ze Stefanem, który mówi jej, że pamięta, że w latach 20. ona i Klaus uciekali przed kimś i pyta się o to. Pierwotna jednak mówi mu, że nie może o tym z nim rozmawiać i go całuje. Rebekah domyśla się, że Stefan nie jest po ich stronie, dlatego idzie z tym do Klausa i mówi mu, że pytał również ją o Mikaela. Kiedy w trójkę powracają do Mystic Falls, Rebekah informuje Stefana, że Klaus wie, że sobowtór wciąż żyje, choć powinna być dawno martwa i że na pewno nie będzie dla niej łaskawy. Stefan próbuje ją zaatakować, ale jako Pierwotna obezwładnia go i a "akcie zazdrości" wbija mu bal. Później w liceum Rebekah spotyka Caroline i Tylera. Ogłusza wampirzycę, natomiast Tylera zabiera do Klausa. [thumb|220px|"Pierwotna [Petrova była znacznie ładniejsza."]] Po tym jak Klaus nakarmił swoją krwią Tylera, a później go zabił, Rebekah bierze go i zostawia przy Caroline. Później znudzona Rebekah przegląda telefon Caroline i znajduje zdjęci, na którym znajduje się Stefan wraz z Eleną, która ma na sobie jej naszyjnik. Wściekła idzie do swojego brata na salę gimnastyczną i informuje go gdzie może być naszyjnik. Później grozi Elenie i każe jej zdradzić lokalizację wisiorka, lecz ona mówi jej, że nie wie gdzie on jest, ponieważ Katherine go ukradła. Pod koniec odcinka Rebekah rozmawia z Klausem o Elenie i o jego chęci stworzenia armii hybryd. Jest rozczarowana tym, że Klaus chce stworzyć więcej hybryd, by tylko nie zostać sam. Klaus zmienia temat i wysyła Rebekah po samochód. Podczas, gdy jej nie ma, Damon przychodzi do Klausa, aby go poinformować, że Mikael jest w drodze do Mystic Falls, by go zabić, powodując tym samym ucieczkę Hybrydy, pozostawiając samą Rebekah w mieście. frame|left|Rebekah i Caroline w liceum. Kolejnego dnia, Rebekah wprowadza się do pensjonatu Salvatorów i zapisuje się do liceum Mystic Falls, rzekomo by mieć oko na Tylera. Rebekah również dołącza do składu cheerleaderek i otwarcie mówi Caroline, że jest zainteresowana jej życiem, zwłaszcza jej chłopakiem, praktycznie deklarując jej wojnę. Wieczorem tego samego dnia, Rebekah przychodzi na imprezę rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, gdzie Damon chce odciągnąć jej uwagę, lecz Rebekah dostrzega, że coś jest nie tak i postanawia go ugodzić. Później pojawia się z nieznaną dziewczyną w domu Tylera i nakłania go, by skosztował trochę świeżej krwi. Kiedy Rebekah jest w szkole i ćwiczy ze składem cheerleaderek, zauważa Elenę i pyta się jej czego chce. Elena mówi jej, że już zna historię jej rodziny z rysunków na ścianie jaskini. Później obie spotykają się i Rebekah prosi Elenę by pomogła jej wybrać sukienkę na szkolną potańcówkę. thumb|220px|Rebekah dowiaduje się, że to Klaus zabił jej matkę.Kiedy panna Gilbert ją ignoruje i zadaje pytanie odnośnie historii Pierwotnych, Rebekah chwyta jedną z modelek i przykłada do jej szyi kły, by ją ugryźć. Elena szybko mówi, że powinna wybrać czerwoną, satynową sukienkę, a Rebekah puszcza wolno nieznaną dziewczynę. Później kiedy obie schodzą po schodach, Rebekah ujawnia, że naszyjnik, który miała Elena należał kiedyś do jej matki, Pierwotnej Czarownicy. Pod koniec odcinka, Rebekah dowiaduje się, że to Klaus był tym, który zabił ich matkę, a nie Mikael, co powoduje, że wybucha płaczem i nie może pogodzić się z tym, że jej brat, którego tak kochała mógł coś takiego uczynić. Po tym jak pomogła, by Klaus wrócił z powrotem do miasta i się skonfrontować ze swoim ojczymem, Mikaelem, Elena pomaga Rebekah w przygotowaniu do szkolnej potańcówki. Elena daje jej naszyjnik, który kiedyś był jej matki i gdy już jej zakłada na szyję, nagle wbija jej w plecy sztylet z popiołu dęba białego, który neutralizuje ją. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah zostaje zasztyletowana przez Elenę. Później Elena oddaje zneutralizowaną Rebekah do Klausa, który w zamian miał oszczędzić życie jej bratu oraz informuje go, że Rebekah zna prawdę o swojej matce. Klaus początkowo postanawia odsztyletować młodszą siostrę, lecz później zaczyna ją przepraszać za wszystko, mówi jej, że spotkają się jeszcze któregoś dnia, a następnie zasztyletowują ją ponownie. frame|220px|Rebekah jest wściekła na Klausa. W odcinku Dangerous Liaisons, Elijah odsztyletowuje Rebekah, która później wbija w Klausa jeden ze sztyletów. Ona jak i jej rodzeństwo postanawia opuścić Klausa na zawsze, pozostawiając go samego, aż do momentu, w którym widzi swoją zmarłą matkę. Pod koniec dnia, Rebekah postanawia spotkać się z Eleną, która ją zdradziła wbijając jej sztylet i pragnie ją zabić. Elijah powstrzymuje swoją siostrę przed ugryzieniem Eleny. Po przybyciu do domu, Rebekah zostaje zastraszona przez Klausa, któremu nie podobały się jej intencje wobec sobowtóra. Kol broni Rebekah przed Klausem. Po opuszczeniu rezydencji Klausa, Rebekah idzie do Mystic Grilla, by zaprosić Matta na bal. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah tańczy z Damonem na balu. Kiedy bal już się zaczął, Rebekah wraz z Kolem planują zabić Matta, by Elena cierpiała. Po rozmowie z Mattem, Rebekah zaczyna do niego czuć sympatię i nie chce go tak na prawdę zabijać. Mówi Kolowi, że nie chce by cierpieli niewinni ludzie, lecz Pierwotny nie poddaje się tak łatwo i tuż po przemówieniu ich matki postanawia zabić Matta. Na szczęście chłopak zostaje uratowany przez Damona, z którym później Rebekah się spotyka i razem lądują ze sobą w łóżku. Następnego ranka, Rebekah budzi się obok Damona w jego łóżku. Kiedy ma zamiar już wychodzić, Damon odprowadza ją i otwiera drzwi przed którymi stoi Elena. Rebekah wita ją z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Po powrocie do domu zostaje wyśmiana przez swoich braci, którzy postanawiają wyjść na miasto trochę się zabawić. frame|Rebekah chce podpalić Elenę.Rebekah pozostaje z Elijah, który mówi jej, że martwi się o zachowanie ich matki, ale ta wierzy kobiecie w jej prawdziwy powód powrotu. Później Elijah porywa Elenę do jaskini, natomiast Rebekah ma ją pilnować. W między czasie Alaric wbija sztylet w ciało Kola, co poprzez połączenie spowodowało, że wszyscy Pierwotni zostali zasztyletowani z wyjątkiem Klausa. Rebekah na chwilę została zneutralizowana, co Elena wykorzystała i uciekła. Kiedy Pierwotna wróciła do życia, dościgła Elenę, lecz ta już była w miejscu w jaskini, gdzie żaden wampir nie wejdzie. Rebekah chce podpalić Elenę, ale ta mówi jej, że wie dlaczego to robi. Panna Mikaelson mówi jej, że Salvatore'owie rozwiązali problem, zmieniając matkę Bonnie w wampira. Pod koniec dnia Rebekah odkrywa historię białego dębu ze znaczków na ścianie jaskini. Okazuje się, że pierwotnie spalony biały dąb został zastąpiony nowym, co oznacza, że Pierwotni są w niebezpieczeństwie. W kolejnym dniu rano Rebekah spotyka się z panią burmistrz, by wydobyć od niej informacje, gdzie znajduje się stare drzewo, które może ją i jej rodzeństwo zabić. Później zauważywszy Stefana i Damona przy barze, podchodzi do nich i zaczyna pytać się o tartaki, które kiedyś należały do rodziny Salvatorów, lecz Damon nie odpowiada jej na to pytanie. Później rozmowa przechodzi na temat zabójstw w 1912 roku oraz o Sage. Rebekah mówi im, że znała pewną Sage, którą nazywa "wyjątkową zdzirą". thumb|left|220px|"Ukradłam to od Nika, który sam ukradł to od królowej" Podczas ceremonii odnowienia mostu Wickery, Rebekah spotyka Damona, który rozmawia razem z Sage. Później podczas imprezy u Salvatore'a, Rebekah zostaje przez niego uwiedziona. Kiedy śpi Sage dostaje się do jej umysłu, by zobaczyć jej myśli. Sage dowiaduje się, że Rebekah szuka resztek białego dębu po czym przekazuje tą wiedzę Damonowi za pomocą umysłu. Później jednak Sage pomaga Rebekah informując ją o planie Damona, który chce zabić wszystkich Pierwotnych wraz z ukochanym Sage, Finnem. Rebekah spala biały dąb z mostu Wickery tym samym niszcząc go na zawsze. thumb|220px|Rebekah torturuje Damona. Po porwaniu Finna, by wrócił do miasta z powrotem, Rebekah postanawia zemścić się na Damonie, któremu uwierzyła, że ją na prawdę lubi. Przychodzi do pensjonatu Salvatorów, atakuje Damona po czym go porywa i zaprowadza do Klausa. Później spuszcza z niego krew, by pozbyć się werbeny z jego organizmu oraz zaczyna go torturować. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah rozmawia z matką. W odcinku Heart of Darkness, Esther wraca do miasta, co Rebekah się nie podoba. Rebekah i Esther rozmawiają, kiedy nagle Esther upada na ziemie i wydaje się być martwa. Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że Esther opanowała ciało Rebekah w celu zabicia Pierwotnych. Kolejnego dnia Esther w ciele Rebekah daje Klausowi "ostatni kołek z białego dębu", a on spala go bez wahania. Później Esther/Rebekah idzie do apartamentu Alarica, gdzie są wszystkie trumny i Esther trzyma swoje ciało, do którego wraca. Jest to drugi raz, w którym Rebekah zostaje zneutralizowana i nieobecna na szkolnej potańcówce. Pod koniec odcinka, Klaus odsztyletowuje Rebekah. Kiedy Rebekah postanawia posprzątać po szkolnej potańcówce, którą ominęła, nagle pojawia się w szkole Caroline, która chce jej pomóc. W trakcie sprzątania, Caroline mówi jej, że przykro jej z powodu Esther. Kiedy Rebekah odchodzi z sali, spotyka na korytarzu Alarica, który atakuje ją i próbuje ją zabić, lecz mu się to nie udaje, ponieważ w odpowiedniej chwili przybiega Caroline. Rebekah i Caroline wbijają w ciało Alarica kołek z białego dębu i uciekają. Później Rebekah informuje Klausa o Alaricu i mówi mu, że wyjeżdża z miasta, a on powinien jechać razem z nią, jednak Klaus jej odmawia. thumb|right|200px|Alaric zabija brata Rebekah. Później wieczorem, Rebekah pojawia się na terenie magazynów, by znaleźć Damona, który po nią wcześniej zadzwonił. Nagle Damon pojawia się i mówi jej, by była cicho i by pomogła przenieść ciało Klausa. Alaric niespodziewanie się pojawia i uderza Rebekah na bok, po czym podchodzi do trumny z Klausem i przebija go kołkiem z białego dębu. Rebekah krzyczy z przerażeniem i chce powstrzymać Pierwotnego, lecz Damon ją zatrzymuje i mówi jej, żeby uciekała jak najprędzej. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah informuje Elijah, że Klaus nie żyje. Później Rebekah spotyka się z Elijah w lesie i mówi mu, że Klaus jest martwy. Oboje pocieszają się z powodu utraty brata. Rebekah informuje także Elijah, że Tyler Lockwood również nie żyje, ale jakoś inne wampiry z linii krwi Klausa ocalały. Rebekah dzwoni do Stefana i gratuluje mu, że zdołał przeżyć. Informuje go także, że Elijah rozmawiał niedawno z Eleną i dowiedział się, że ona i Matta za nie długo wrócą do miasta. Stefan jest zaskoczony tym, że Rebekah jest jeszcze w mieście, kiedy Elijah mówił mu, że będą natychmiast opuszczać miasto. Rebekah mówi mu, że jest zmęczona uciekaniem, jako, że spędziła prawie całe życie uciekając z Klausem przed Mikaelem. thumb|245px|Rebekah powoduje wypadek Matta i Eleny.Informuje go również o tym, że Klaus jest martwy, a ona i jej bracia mogli przetrwać, Alaric musi zginąć i mówi mu, że zna jego jedyną słabość jaką jest Elena. Stefan uprzedza Pierwotną, że zawarli rozejm, ale ona twierdzi, że już się skończył, ze względu na śmierć jej brata, a Elena jest za to odpowiedzialna. Kiedy samochód Matta i Eleny jedzie w kierunku mostu, nagle Elena zauważa stojącą przed nimi Rebekah. Matt by w nią nie uderzyć, mocno skręca i razem z Eleną wpada do wody. }} |-|Sezon 4= frame|left|"Kochałam cię ponad wszystko i cię to nawet nie obchodzi." Po tym jak pomaga Elenie się pożywić, zostaje wypuszczona wolno. Gdy wraca do domu jej brat pojawia się przed nią już w swoim ciele. Rebekah mówi mu, że zawsze była przy nim, kiedy Finn, Elijah lub Kol nie byli oraz że nigdy nie przestała go kochać mimo wszystko. Rebekah uświadamia sobie, że Klaus wcale ją nie kocha i w złości niszczy ostatnie worki z krwią Eleny do tworzenia nowych hybryd. Wściekły Klaus wypiera się jej, mówi, że już nie jest jego siostrą i nie należy już do rodziny, po czym skręca jej kark. Później Rebekah wyprowadza się od Klausa i wprowadza się do własnego domu, w którym chce zrobić parapetówkę. Rebekah roznosi ulotki po szkole i idzie do klasy historycznej, która kiedyś była klasą Alarica. Tam spotyka Elenę, z którą dochodzi do małej konfrontacji. Zezłoszczona Elena rzuca ołówkiem w stronę Pierwotnej, lecz ta łapie go i trafia w ramię Gilbertówny. Później znajduje Elenę w toalecie i żeby ją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować marze jej twarz krwią nie dawno ugryzionej Heather. Rebekah zaprasza również Matta na swoją imprezę, ale ten nie chce z nią rozmawiać. Przeprasza go, za to co się stało na moście i mówi mu, że nigdy nie chciała go zranić. thumb|220px|Rebekah ma halucynacje. Elena przychodzi jednak na imprezę Rebekah, która nie jest zachwycona tym faktem. Panna Gilbert pyta ją otwarcie czy to ona stoi za wysadzeniem farmy Pastora, lecz Pierwotna odpowiada jej, że nie obchodzi ją żadna wiejska farma. Jest tak zdenerwowana na Elenę, że zabiera jej pierścionek, który chronił ją przed słońcem i rzuca go do śmieci. Po odzyskaniu swojego pierścionka Elena postanawia zemścić się na Pierwotnej i dodaje do piwa trochę tojadu. Rebekah zaczyna źle się czuć. Później pod wieczór ma halucynacje, w których pojawia się Matt i mówi jej, że nigdy nie będzie kochana, a ona po prostu wyrywa mu serce. Kiedy impreza wreszcie się skończyła dochodzi do pierwszego spotkania Rebekah i April. Rebekah dostrzega to, że obie mają wiele ze sobą wspólnego, dlatego postanawia jej pomóc odkryć co tak na prawdę wydarzyło się na farmie jej ojca. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah rozmawia ze Stefanem w Grillu. Po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z April, Rebekah próbuje przypodobać się Mattowi i kupuje mu nowy samochód, ale on nie chce przyjąć od niej żadnych prezentów. Później rozmawia z Klausem, który mówi jej, że Bractwo Pięciu wciąż istnieje i pragnie, by dołączyła do niego i mu pomogła, ale ona odmawia, mówiąc, że nie obchodzi ją to. Następnie Rebekah pojawia się z April w Mystic Grillu, obie rozmawiają ze sobą, gdy nagle pojawia się Stefan, dosiada się do nich i zaurocza April, by nie pamiętała o czym będzie rozmawiać z Rebekah. Stefan mówi Pierwotnej, że Klaus chce się pogodzić. Rebekah postanawia spotkać się z Klausem, dlatego przychodzi do niego ze Stefanem na obiad. Podczas obiadu, Klaus opowiada Stefanowi o Alexandrze, o jego pierwszym spotkaniu z Bractwem Pięciu oraz o tym, że ponoć istnieje broń, która może być tylko odnaleziona dzięki znaku łowcy i mieczowi Alexandra. thumb|right|220px|Rebekah podczas obiadu u Klausa. Kiedy Klaus każe siostrze powiedzieć czym była ta broń, ta mówi, że to nie była broń, lecz lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Rebekah pyta co chcą z tą informacją zrobić, Klaus mówi jej, że jej nie powie, ponieważ nie można jej ufać. Pierwotna od razu orientuje się, że Klaus chce dać lekarstwo Elenie, aby mógł ponownie mieć nowe hybrydy, po czym wychodzi z jego domu. Później po otrzymaniu SMS-a, przychodzi do pensjonatu Salvatorów i mówi Stefanowi, że chce odzyskać lekarstwo. Pyta się go również, czy wziął by sam lekarstwo czy oddał go Elenie, lecz ten odpowiada jej, że jeśli Elena nie przyjmie lekarstwa to zacznie zabijać, co spowoduje, że wyłączy swoje emocje. Rebekah wtedy mówi mu, że nie może pozwolić na to, by Klaus dostał to czego chce i kiedy już chce wychodzić, Stefan mówi jej, że przyjął by lekarstwo, jeśli oznaczało by to, że mógł by mieć dzieci, zestarzeć się, umrzeć i być pochowany razem z Eleną. Rebekah wyznaje mu, że zakopała ciało Alexandra wraz z jego mieczem tam gdzie mieli się kiedyś pobrać. Pierwotna nagle orientuje się, że powiedziała Stefanowi to co chciał na prawdę uzyskać od niej, czyli miejsce pochówku miecza jej byłego ukochanego. Nagle pojawia się Klaus ze sztyletem i z pomocą Stefana zasztyletowuje swoją siostrę. W odcinku O Come, All Ye Faithful zostaje ujawnione, że Stefan ukrył ciało Pierwotnej w trumnie w tunelu, lecz później przenosi ją piwnicy Lockwoodów. Dowiedziawszy się z rozmowy Caroline ze Stefanem, April idzie do piwnicy, otwiera trumnę i wyciąga sztylet z ciała Rebekah. thumb|245px|left|Rebekah skręca kark Elenie. Pojawiając się niespodziewanie w liceum w Mystic Falls, Rebekah nie traci czasu i widząc Elenę rozmawiającą z April skręca jej kark. Później próbuje zmusić Stefana, Elenę i Caroline, by odpowiedzieli na jej pytania dotyczące poszukiwań lekarstwa, co prowadzi do ujawnienia, że Elena i Stefan ze sobą zerwali. thumb|220px|Rebekah przepytuje Caroline, Stefana i Elenę. Rebekah chce wiedzieć od Eleny dlaczego ze sobą zerwali, lecz Stefan ujawnia jedynie, że przespała się z Damonem. Pierwotna przymusza Elenę, by powiedziała dlaczego to zrobiła i Gilbertówna mówi jej, że nie przespała się z Damonem ze względu na więź, która ich łączy, tylko dlatego, że jest w nim zakochana. Później jednak Caroline zmienia temat i rozmawiają o lekarstwie. Rebekah dowiaduje się od Stefana, że Profesor Shane wie, gdzie można je znaleźć. Panna Mikaelson dzwoni do Tylera i mówi mu, że ma przyjść do szkoły, ponieważ ma ze sobą Caroline. Nagle w szkole pojawia się Kol, który porwał Shane'a. Rebekah i Kol przesłuchają go, lecz on nie chce nic powiedzieć, co więcej nie może zostać zauroczony. Pierwotna zostawia Kola z Shanem i wraca do biblioteki. Mówi Caroline, Stefanowi i Elenie, że zagrają w "prawdę czy wyzwanie". Elena wybiera wyzwanie, lecz Rebekah oszukuje i zmusza ją by powiedziała Stefanowi prawdę o Damonie. Kiedy Elena mówi Stefanowi co czuje tak na prawdę do Damona, Rebekah pyta go czy to boli. Później przychodzi Tyler, którego zmusza, żeby się przemienił, a resztę zmusza do pozostania w bibliotece. Mówi im również, że teraz kiedy ma Shane'a już ich nie potrzebuje. Rebekah przychodzi z powrotem do Kola i nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Shane sam chce mieć lekarstwo skoro jest człowiekiem. Shane mówi im, że lekarstwo jest potrzebne dla Silasa. Kol mówi, że Silas wszystkich zabije, ale Rebekah nie wierzy w to, mówiąc, że on nawet nie istnieje. Shane mówi im, że to nie prawda i że wie nawet gdzie jest pochowany. Przyznaje się również, że to on wysadził farmę Pastora właśnie dla Silasa. Słysząc to, Kol postanawia go zabić. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah rozmawia ze Stefanem. Pierwotna znajduje Elenę i Stefana. Nie może uwierzyć, że Stefan nadal ochrania Elenę. Rebekah pyta się go czy musi "wyrwać twe krwawiące serce z twej klatki piersiowej i pokazać ci rany wyrządzone przez Elenę Gilbert?". Mówi mu również, że jeśli chce może wymazać wszystkie jego wspomnienia związane z Elenę. Kiedy Stefan się na to zgadza, Rebekah mówi mu, że to było by zbyt proste i mówi mu, żeby uznał to jako zemstę za to co wcześniej jej zrobił. Później puszcza go wolno. Wieczorem Rebekah spotyka się ze Stefanem w pensjonacie. Stefan proponuje jej, by razem odszukali lekarstwo. thumb|220px|Rebekah czyta pamiętnik Stefana W odcinku Catch Me If You Can, Rebekah leży na łóżku i czyta pamiętnik Stefana, kiedy on wchodzi do pokoju. Mówi Stefanowi, że mają małą stratę w wyścigu po lekarstwo, ponieważ "team Klaus ma łowcę Jeremy'ego, a team Shane ma czarownicę Bonnie", dlatego proponuje mu, żeby ukraść nagrobek Silasa od Shane'a i tak właśnie "team Shane będzie musiał dołączyć do teamu Rebekah". Później Rebekah pojawia się ze Stefanem w biurze Shane i przeszukują jego rzeczy. Rebekah znajduje w szufladzie ziółka profesora, które daje Stefanowi, by ten mógł się trochę wyluzował. Stefan nie chce ich wziąć, na co Pierwotna komentuje: "Co się z tobą stało? Byłeś bardziej rozrywkowy w latach 20." Stefan mówi jej, że w latach 20. był zabójcą bez emocji. Rebekah nie może w to uwierzyć, dlatego prosi go, żeby sobie przypomniał jak świetnie się kiedyś razem bawili i wręcza mu do ręki ziółka. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah przypomina Stefanowi lata 20. Po przeszukaniu gabinetu, Rebekah pyta się Stefana, czy wie dlaczego nie chciała wymazać mu Eleny z umysłu. Mówi mu, że nie dlatego, żeby go ukarać, lecz dlatego, żeby się czegoś nauczył. Rebekah przypomina mu lata 20., kiedy razem się bawili, ponieważ im na niczym nie zależało. Robili to na co mieli ochotę, picie, pożywianie się, seks. Na co Stefan odpowiada, że "seks nie był dobry, dlatego, że było nam wszystko jedno. Był dobry, bo jesteś szalona. Szalony seks jest zawsze dobry." Kiedy Stefan chce pocałować Pierwotną, do gabinetu wchodzi jakiś mężczyzna, co spowodowało, że Rebekah i Stefan musieli się ukryć. Nieznajomy rozglądnął się po pokoju i odnalazł nagrobek Silasa. Rebekah od razu łapie go za gardło i pyta się kim on jest, lecz mężczyzna nie chce jej odpowiedzieć. Wraz ze Stefanem zaczynają go torturować, ale nawet to nic nie daje, ponieważ ten odgryza sobie język, a później chwyta za nóż Bex i wbija sobie go w szyję. Nagle dzwoni telefon Stefana i okazuje się, że to Elena. Rebekah bierze od niego telefon i odbiera. Elena mówi jej, że skoro nie może rozmawiać, to może posłuchać i mówi, że Kol zmusił Damona by zabił Jeremy'ego i prosi go o pomoc. Elena rozłącza się nagle widząc, że Stefanowi jednak nie zależy na tym. thumb|220px|Rebekah chce zasztyletować Kola. Później Rebekah wraca do domu i widząc Kola zatrzymuje go i pyta się go czy gdzieś się wybiera. Jest zła na niego, za zauroczenie Damona, żeby zabił łowcę. Kiedy Kol przechodzi obok niej, kierując się w stronę drzwi, Rebekah przykłada do jego pleców sztylet. Nagle Kol odwraca się w stronę Bex z kołkiem z białego dębu w ręce i próbuje ją zabić. W tym momencie błyskawicznie zjawia się Klaus, który odpycha brata, a ten ucieka. Kiedy Klaus mówi Bex, że powinna wziąć od niego lekcje poprawnego sztyletowania rodzeństwa, ta mówi mu, że szedł do piekła i sama wychodzi z domu. Pod wieczór Stefan pojawia się u Pierwotnej w domu. Oboje ze sobą rozmawiają, a później lądują w łóżku. thumb|left|250px|Rebekah na odwołanej szkolnej potańcówce. W odcinku A View To A Kill, po tym jak szkolna potańcówka stylizowana na lata 80. zostaje odwołana przez burmistrza Hopkinsa, Stefan znajduje czarujący sposób na to, żeby wynagrodzić to rozczarowanej Rebekah. Razem spędzają ze sobą cały dzień i oboje dowiadują się, że mają więcej wspólnego niż myśleli. Rebekah wyjawia mu, że, chciała by lekarstwo dla siebie, ponieważ wtedy mogłaby znowu być człowiekiem, co sprawiło by, że była by szczęśliwa i mogłaby mieć dzieci. Rebekah postanawia nadal z nim współpracować mimo, że Stefan i jego przyjaciele zabili później Kola. W odcinku Into the Wild, Rebekah wraz z Damonem, Eleną, Jeremy, Stefanem, Bonnie i Shanem przebywa na wyspie, by odnaleźć lekarstwo, które każdy chce mieć. Przez całą drogę, Rebekah naśmiewa się z Eleny i dokucza jej. Kiedy zapada zmrok, grupa rozbija obóz na noc. Rebekah i Stefan siedzą przy ognisku i ze sobą rozmawiają. Gdy nagle słyszą jakiś hałas zza krzaków, przestraszona Rebekah chwyta za kurtkę Stefana. Salvatore przypomina jej, że jest Pierwotną, a ona ponownie mu mówi jak bardzo chciała, by znowu zostać człowiekiem, bo bycie wampirem jest nędzne. Stefan wyjawia, że, gdyby zażył lekarstwo to dla siebie, a nie dla Eleny. frame|Rebekah ratuje Elenę. W godzinach porannych, po zniknięciu Jeremy'ego, grupa się rozdziela. Rebekah idzie z Eleną i Stefanem szukać Jeremy'ego. Dziewczyny nie przestają się ze sobą kłócić. W pewnym momencie, Elena zahacza o drut i prawie zostaje przebita kołkiem, na szczęście Rebekah w porę zatrzymuje drewniane urządzenie. Elena dziękuje jej za to, lecz Pierwotna mówi jej jedynie, że ma gdzieś co się z nią stanie, ale jeśli miała by umrzeć, to lepiej, żeby to było epickie. Po odejściu Eleny, Rebekah rozmawia ze Stefanem o Elenie. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah oskarża Elenę o kradzież nagrobka Silasa. Po tym stwierdza, że Jeremy'ego nie ma w lesie i chce wracać. Kiedy wraz ze Stefanem pojawiają się w obozie, Elena mówi im, że nie ma ani Bonnie ani Shane. Rebekah z błyskawiczną szybkością sprawdza swoją torbę, w której powinien znajdować się nagrobek Silasa, lecz go również nie ma. Pierwotna wpada w szał i oskarża Elenę o kradzież nagrobka. Stefan wpada do namiotu i mówi jej, że to nie ona go wzięła, na co Rebekah wypuszcza Elenę. Salvatore mówi jej również, że on także, by jej nie zdradził, ponieważ zależy mu znalezieniu lekarstwa. Rebekah mimo wszystko nie ufa Elenie, dlatego po usłyszeniu tego, panna Gilbert wręcza do ręki Pierwotnej kołek z białego dębu i mówi, że niech to będzie oferta pokojowa. Pierwotna bierze od niej kołek. thumb|right|220px|Rebekah odbiera telefon od Caroline. W odcinku Down the Rabbit Hole, Rebekah nadal przebywa na wyspie. Wraz z Eleną i Stefanem uświadamia sobie, że jedyną nadzieją na znalezienie lekarstwa jest miecz Alexandra, który jest w posiadaniu Klausa. Pierwotna jest przekonana o tym, że jej brat nie oddam im go, ponieważ jest przerażony tym, że dzięki mieczowi odnajdą lekarstwo, które użyją przeciwko niemu. Elena dzwoni do Caroline i prosi ją by poszukała miecza Alexandra, póki Klaus jest uwięziony w salonie w domu Gilbertów. Później Caroline oddzwania i wyznaje Pierwotnej, że wie co oznacza tatuaż. Rebekah jest zaskoczona tym, że Klaus chce z nią współpracować. Klaus informuje również siostrę, że jest tylko jedna porcja lekarstwa, co oznacza, że musi się pośpieszyć i znaleźć jako pierwsza. Rebekah z Eleną i Stefanem udają się nad krawędź urwiska, z którego pierwsza skacze na dół Elena. Przed skokiem Stefana, Rebekah zatrzymuje go i mówi mu, że mu wiedzieć coś na temat lekarstwa. Wyznaje mu, że jest tylko jedna porcja i wie, że nawet, gdyby mu oddała go to on i tak przekaże Elenie. Pierwotna przeprasza go i skręca mu kark. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah z Damonem w jaskini. Następnie pojawia się w jaskini, w której Galen Vaughn przetrzymuje Damona. Vaughn mierzy bronią w Damona, jak i Bex, lecz Pierwotna i tak wie, że nie może zostać zabita, chyba, że łowca ma w posiadaniu kołek z białego dębu. Gdy Rebekah próbuje go zaatakować, ten wbija w nią granat, który wystrzeliwuje pociski do jej ciała, co powoduje jej natychmiastową neutralizację. Później pojawia się Stefan i Elena, którzy pomagają Damonowi się oswobodzić, lecz mówi im, żeby poszli szukać lekarstwa, a on zostanie. Damon wyciąga z ciała Bex pociski. Po wybudzeniu, Rebekah rozmawia z Damonem o Elenie i lekarstwie. W odcinku Stand By Me, Rebekah znajduje Damona, który w dalszym ciągu jest na wyspie i chce się dowiedzieć od niego gdzie jest lekarstwo. Jest zaskoczona, kiedy okazuje się, że Katherine go ukradła. Damon mówi jej również o śmierci Jeremy'ego, na co Pierwotna komentuje: "Nie jestem bez serca, był on jej jedyną rodziną." 250px|thumb|right|Damon zasłania się Pierwotną, która zostaje ugodzona strzałą Vaughna. Później oboje szukają Bonnie. Podczas wędrówki Rebekah rozmawia z Damonem, gdy nagle Salvatore łapie ją i używa jej jako tarczy przed Vaughnem. Rebekah zostaje ranna i upada na ziemię. Pojawia się obok Damona dopiero po uporaniu się z strzałą w kręgosłupie i zaczyna wypytywać Vaughna, gdzie może znaleźć Katherine. Po chwili wahania, wyjawia jej, że to Katherine go odnalazła i zaoferowała mu pomoc w znalezieniu Silasa. Mówi jej również, że Katherine miała kogoś wewnątrz (Hayley), dlatego wiedziała o znaku łowcy, jak i o lekarstwie. Jakiś czas później, Rebekah rzuca Vaughna na ziemię, a on próbuje ją przekonać, by po odebraniu lekarstwa użyć go na Silasa. Pierwotna nie jest pewna, że Silas na prawdę się odrodził. Vaughn każe jej sprawdzić jego torbę, w której jest maska nieśmiertelnego. Mówi jej, że nikt go nie widział i pyta jej się jak ukryje się przed diabłem, skoro nie wie jak wygląda. Łowca straszy Bex, że może to on nim jest. Po tych słowach Pierwotna upuszcza maskę na ziemię i ucieka z jaskini, pozostawiając Vaughna samego. Po zmroku, Rebekah przechodzi przez las i znajduje ciało. Kiedy przyświeca na nie latarką, okazuje się, że jest to Shane. Przechodząc koło niego, nagle zakrwawiony Shane łapie ją za nogę i jedyne co mówi to słowo "Silas". W odcinku Bring It On,... W odcinku Because the Night, Rebekah śledzi Damona i Elenę aż do Nowego Jorku. Jest zaskoczona, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Damon potajemnie szuka lekarstwa. Rebekah proponuje Elenie, by razem poszukały leku na wampiryzm. Elena odrzuca propozycję i tym samym frustruje Pierwotną. Później, jednak akceptuje ofertę, kiedy zauważa, że Damon nie przestanie próbować póki nie znajdzie lekarstwa dla niej. Rebekah wraz z Eleną kradną samochód Damonowi i opuszczają Nowy Jork w poszukiwaniu Katherine, która jest w posiadania tego czego one chcą. thumb|245px|Rebekah rozmawia z Katherine. W odcinku American Gothic, Rebekah i Elena znajdują Katherine w Willoughby w stanie Pensylwania, gdzie wampirzyca zauroczyła całe miasteczko. Kiedy Elena udaje Katherine, by spotkać się z tajemniczym "EM" (później okazuje się, że to Elijah), Rebekah w tym czasie ma oko na Katherine. Później do miasteczka przyjeżdża Stefan z Damonem, z którymi później idzie do domu Katherine, by ta dała im lekarstwo. Kiedy Rebekah przeszukuje pomieszczenia w budynku, Damon zauważa, że lekarstwo zostało umieszczone w akwarium z werbeną. Katherine wsadza głowę Damona do wody w akwarium i go obezwładnia. Później rozprasza Pierwotną rzucając lekarstwo w jej stronę i ucieka. Damon próbuje przekonać pannę Mikaelson, by nie zażywała lekarstwa, lecz ta bierze je i wypija zawartość. Stefan przybywa do domu, lecz Rebekah jest już nieprzytomna. Kiedy się budzi, twierdzi, że czuje się człowiekiem, jednak szybko dowiaduje się, że nadal jest wampirem, a Katherine ją oszukała. Później Rebekah spotyka się z Elijah i prosi go, aby dał jej lekarstwo, ponieważ chce być człowiekiem. Rozmowę przerywa telefon. Elijah rozmawia z Klausem przez telefon, mówiąc mu, że ma lekarstwo i że już jest w drodze do Mystic Falls. Rebekah i Elijah odjeżdżają razem. frame|left|Rebekah na balu studniówkowym. W odcinku Pictures of You, Elijah zgadza się oddać lekarstwo Rebekah, lecz ona musi udowodnić mu, że przez cały dzień nie użyje żadnej z wampirzych umiejętności. Klaus mówi jej, że kiedy będzie już schorowana i zacznie umierać, prosząc go o jego krew, on jej nie pomoże. Później, podczas spaceru przez miasto Rebekah opowiada Elenie o tym wszystkim. Elena mówi jej, że pojawi się na balu studniówkowym, aby dopilnować, by Rebekah wzięła lekarstwo. Obie wchodzą do sklepu z sukniami wieczorowymi, gdzie spotykają Caroline i Bonnie. Rebekah milczy, kiedy dochodzi do wymiany słów między Eleną i Caroline. Podczas balu, Rebekah podchodzi do Matta i pyta się go czy on i Bonnie są ze sobą, skoro ze sobą przyszli, lecz on mówi jej, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Następnie pyta go, czy według niego mogłaby by być dobrym człowiek. On odpowiada jej, że nie, ponieważ nigdy nie widział, żeby kiedykolwiek zrobiła coś dobrego. Później Rebekah rozmawia z April i prosi ją, by zrobiła z niej "królową balu". April nie zgadza się na to i mówi jej, że nie może jej zmusić, ponieważ pije herbatę z werbeną. Rebekah mówi jej, że nie chciała jej wcale zahipnotyzować, lecz gdy Elena to słyszy chwyta April za szyję i przyciskając do ściany, mówi jej, że Rebekah ma zostać "królową balu", bo inaczej ją zabije. Pierwotna nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Elena to zrobiła i ma do niej pretensje. Kiedy Rebekah siedzi samotnie przy stoliku, podchodzi do niej Matt. Pyta jej się czy widziała Bonnie. Pierwotna mówi mu, że prawdopodobnie jest w łazience, tam gdzie wszystkie dziewczyny są, a następnie prosi go, by z nią zatańczył. Podczas tańca, Rebekah mówi Mattowi, że chciała by być taka jak on, dlatego tak bardzo liczy się z jego zdaniem. Mówi mu także, że mimo, że jest tylko człowiekiem, jest tak bardzo przepięknie ludzkim. Rebekah podchodzi do Eleny i pyta jej się co ją ominęło. Elena wyjaśnia jej, że Bonnie ukazał się Silas pod postacią Jeremy'ego, co oznacza, że wciąż jest mu potrzebna, by rzucić zaklęcie. Elena mówi jej także, że skoro nie można zabić Silasa, to trzeba zabić Bonnie. Pierwotna ostrzega Matta, że Elena coś knuje związku z Bonnie i mówi mu, że jak coś to nie wie tego od niej. Później pojawia się, kiedy Matt trzyma w ramionach April ugryzioną przez Elenę. Początkowo nie chce podać swojej krwi April, ponieważ nie mogłaby dostać wtedy lekarstwa od Elijah, jednak Matt przekonuje ją i ratuje dziewczynę. W odcinku The Originals, Rebekah dowiaduje się od Elijah, że Klaus wyjechał do Nowego Orleanu. Pierwotna nie chce jechać tam i pomóc swojemu bratu. W odcinku She's Come Undone, Rebekah siedzi w Mystic Grillu i pije drinka. Matt podchodzi do niej i zaczyna z nią rozmawiać. Matt mówi jej, że przykro mu jest z powodu utraty lekarstwa, lecz Pierwotna oskarża go, że wcale nie jest szczery wobec niej, ponieważ, gdyby to on miał lekarstwo na pewno dał by je Elenie. Matt zaprzecza i kiedy kieruje się w stronę wyjścia, Rebekah zatrzymuje go i prosi go, żeby się z nią napił. Matt mówi jej, że nie może, ponieważ musi się spotkać z Caroline. Później Rebekah zaskakuje Caroline i Matta, przychodząc do pensjonatu Salvatorów. Przynosi Mattowi hamburgery w ramach przeprosin i proponuje mu pomóc w nauce. ... }} |-|Sezon 5= W odcinku I Know What You Did Last Summer mijają trzy miesiące odkąd Matt zgodził się podróżować po świecie razem z Bex. W retrospekcjach z wakacji można ujrzeć Pierwotną w łóżku z Mattem i piękną kobietą o imieniu Nadia. Okazuje się później, że był to tzw. "trójkącik". thumb|250px|Pocałunek Bex i Matta. Później po powrocie do Mystic Falls, Rebekah znajduje Matta, który nalewa piwo z beczki na przyjęciu z okazji pożegnania lata. Rebekah komentuje to, że "to tragicznie jest wrócić z pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu tutaj" i prosi go, by razem z nią pojechał do Nowego Orleanu. Matt mówi jej, że musi pracować, by dostać wypłatę. Przed wyjazdem, Rebekah żegna się z Mattem. W odcinku 500 Years of Solitude, Rebekah przybywa do Nowego Orleanu wraz z Klausem. Pierwotna ratuje Matta, który został zamknięty w sejfie przez Nadię. Kiedy ją widzi, Rebekah mówi do niego, że nie minęły całe 3 miesiące odkąd wyjechała, a on już ma problemy. Oboje się do siebie uśmiechają. Gdy Tyler się pojawia, mówi Mattowi, że Rebekah wysłała pożegnalny prezent. The Originals |-|Sezon 1= frame|left|Rebekah chce się dowiedzieć od Klausa gdzie jest Elijah. Później Hayley mówi jej, że Elijah zaginął i nie wie gdzie on jest. Hayley informuje ją także, że Elijah miał zapewnić ochronę dla jej nienarodzonego dziecka i nagle zniknął. Rebekah od razu domyśla się, że za zniknięciem jej brata stoi Klaus, dlatego zaczyna krzyczeć obelgi, wiedząc, że Klaus je słyszy i się zjawi. Nagle Klaus się pojawia, tak jak tego się spodziewała, ale nic jej nie mówi o Elijah. Rebekah postanawia przeszukać dom z pomocą Hayley, której wyjaśnia jak Klaus radził sobie z rodzeństwem, kiedy było mu nie posłuszne. Pierwotna znajduje trumny, w których Klaus przetrzymywał ją i jej rodzeństwo, lecz trumny Elijah nie było. Rebekah mówi jej, że jest pewna, że Klaus coś z nim zrobił oraz mówi jej, że powinna znaleźć sposób na złamanie uroku czarownic i wydostanie się z miasta, ponieważ Klaus prawdopodobnie po urodzeniu dziecka umieści ją w jednej z trumien. Później Rebekah spotyka się z czarownicą Sophie i każe jej, by za pomocą sztyletu odnalazła Elijah, jednak ta jej odmawia mówiąc, że nie może uprawiać magii, ponieważ to grozi jej śmiercią ze strony Marcela. Rebekah grozi jej, ale z szacunku dla Elijah wymyśla własny alternatywny plan. Pyta się Sophie, dlaczego czarownice po prostu nie wyjadą, lecz ta odpowiada jej, że nie mogą, ponieważ uprawiają rodową magię, którą czerpią od swoich przodków z cmentarza Lafayette, dlatego są tak silne i potężne. Rebekah mówi jej, że plan czarownic, by mieć Klausa po swojej stronie w wojnie przeciwko Marcelowi jest dosyć nierozsądny, ponieważ Klaus kocha Marcela jak syna. thumb|220px|Rozmowa pomiędzy dawnymi kochankami. Po rozmowie z Sophie, Rebekah spotyka Marcela i mówi mu, że szuka Elijah, ale on tylko mówi jej, że nie ma zamiaru wtrącać się w ich sprawy rodzinne. Mimo zastraszenia ze strony Bex, Marcel mówi jej jedynie, że nie może jej pomóc, a na koniec dodaje, że miło było ją znowu zobaczyć po czym odchodzi. Wieczorem Rebekah widząc, że Hayley ma kłopoty, ratuje ją, wyrywając serca wampirom Marcela. Później wraca do domu z Hayley, gdzie czeka na nie Klaus. Jest wściekły na siostrę za to, że zabiła kolejnych ludzi Marcela. Rodzeństwo zaczyna się kłócić. Rebekah mówi do swojego brata, że to właśnie Elijah był jedyną osobą, która chciała chronić jego dziecko przed nim samym i oskarża go, że ma gdzieś to dziecko jak i Elijah. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah próbuje opanować Klausa.Po tym jak Klaus wyjawia swojej siostrze to co udało mu się już osiągnąć związku z Marcelem chce dowiedzieć się od Hayley co tak właściwie robiła we Francuskiej Dzielnicy. Rebekah mówi Klausowi, żeby sobie odpuścił, lecz wilkołaczyca wychodzi mu naprzeciw i mówi mu, że kupiła truciznę, by móc skrócić cierpienie jego dziecku. Rebekah jest zszokowana, kiedy Klaus łapie Hayley za gardło i zaczyna ją dusić. Pierwotna prosi go, by przestał, lecz widząc, że jej brat nie odpuszcza, odpycha go od niej na przeciwległą ścianę. Rebekah uspokaja Klausa, z którym później siada na schodach. Klaus wyznaje jej, że oddał ich brata Marcelowi. Po usłyszeniu tego, Rebekah nie może w to uwierzyć, że Klaus zdradził Elijah, lecz Mikaelson mówi jej, że ma plan. Chce najpierw zdobyć zaufanie Marcela, rozbić jego imperium, a potem uhonorować życzenie Elijah, by to dziecko się urodziło. Mówi jej również, że jeśli nie podoba jej się ten pomysł to może opuścić Nowy Orlean. thumb|220px|Rebekah rozmawia z Hayley. Później Hayley i Pierwotna rozmawiają o tym co się wydarzyło na ganku przed domem. Panna Marshall dziękuje wampirzycy za uratowanie jej życia i pyta ją, czemu wciąż kocha ona swego brata. Rebekah opowiada dziewczynie o tym, jak zabijał on jej kolejnych wybranków do czasu, kiedy zakochała się w Marcelu. Hayley wraca do tematu zaginięcia Elijah i prosi Pierwotną, by odnalazła go. Ta odpowiada, że nie może przeciwstawić się Klausowi, ponieważ nie chce wrócić do trumny. Wtedy wilkołaczyca przekazuje jej trzy srebrne sztylety, które znalazła rankiem i ponownie namawia, by poszukała swego brata. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah przerywa randkę Marcela i Cami. Zagniewana Rebekah udaje się do baru, gdzie spotyka Marcela z nieznajomą dziewczyną. Pierwotna domaga się, by wampir powiedział jej, gdzie jest Elijah. Marcel przedstawia ją Camille, a ponieważ nie odpowiada na pytanie Pierwotnej, ta atakuje go, przyciskając go do ściany. Mężczyzna wysyła jej w myślach wspomnienie ich pocałunku, stwierdzając, że nie zabije go. Rebekah potwierdza i rzuca się na jego towarzyszkę. Zaniepokojony wampir każe Pierwotnej odpuścić - pozwoli jej zobaczyć brata. Rebekah wraz z Marcelem udaje się do pokoju Daviny. Ponieważ nie może ona wejść do środka, Marcel radzi jej, by poprosiła o pozwolenie młodą czarownicę. Kiedy Rebekah może wejść do środka od razu podchodzi do trumny i ją otwiera. Chce wyciągnąć z ciała brata sztylet, lecz Davina jej na to nie pozwala. Po usłyszeniu od Marcela, że Rebekah nie była miła dla niego, wyrzuca ją z pokoju i wymazuje jej z pamięci lokalizację. Rebekah budzi się rano w swoim dawnym pokoju, w którym jest również jej były ukochany. Marcel wita ją i mówi jej, że cieszy się, że w końcu ona i Davina się poznały. Przypomina, iż wszystko należy teraz do niego - miasto, młoda czarownica i Elijah. Wychodzi z pokoju, ostrzegając Bex, by nigdy nie tknęła Cami ponownie. right|thumb|250px|"Za wszelką cenę." Później Rebekah wraca do swojego domu, gdzie czeka na nią Klaus. Mówi mu, że była odzyskać swojego brata i poznała tajną broń Marcela, która jest potężniejsza od Pierwotnego. Rebekah i Klaus postanawiają działać razem, by odzyskać swojego brata. Z samego rana, Rebekah ma pretensje do Klausa, dlaczego sam spalił ciała wampirów, których zabiła poprzedniego wieczoru, skoro wie, jak ona bardzo lubi coś podpalać. Klaus stwierdza, że był to jego obowiązek, ponieważ to oni zaatakowali dziewczynę, która nosi jego dziecko. thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa z Klausem i Hayley. Nagle przychodzi do pokoju Hayley, która jest ciekawa co zamierza Klaus z Bex. Rebekah wyznaje, że plan opiera się na tym, że Klaus poprosi Marcela o oddanie ich brata, lecz Hayley domyśla się od razu, że to nie jest cały ich planu. Klaus jedynie mówi jej, że jest to tylko plan "A", natomiast plan "B" brzmi "wojna". Później widzimy Pierwotną, która jest we Francuskiej Dzielnicy i rozmawia z Klausem. Klaus mówi jej, że Marcel nie chce oddać Elijah, na co Rebekah mówi, że czeka ich wojna. Rozłączając się, Klaus mówi jej, żeby zajęła się Sophie Deveraux. Rebekah spotyka się z Sophie przed Jardin Gris, której mówi, żeby po prostu weszła z nią do sklepu i się czegoś nauczyła. Pierwotna wchodzi do środka i rozgląda się wyglądając przy tym jakby chciała coś kupić. Katie, właścicielka sklepu wita ją jak i Sophie i pyta jej się czy czegoś potrzebuje. Rebekah od razu przechodzi do rzeczy i pyta ją o tojad. Zaskoczona Katie pyta się po co jej byłby potrzebny, lecz Rebekah błyskawicznie zjawia się przed nią i łapie za gardło. Mówi jej, żeby nie udawała głupiej i po chwili rzuca ją na blat. Rebekah chce, żeby powiedziała jej prawdę. Kiedy słyszy od Katie, że wydała Hayley, ponieważ kogoś kocha, ta bez wahania rzuca nią kolejny raz. Katie w końcu wyznaje kim jest jej ukochany. Po uzyskaniu informacji od razu dzwoni do swojego brata. thumb|220px|Rebekah mówi Sophie jak jest plan. Później Rebekah wraz z Klausem proszą Sophie, by ta wykonała zaklęcie lokalizujące, aby pomóc im w odnalezieniu Elijah. Sophie się nie zgadza, ponieważ przez to mogła, by zginąć. Rebekah mówi jej o tajemniczej broni Marcela, która to właśnie wyłapuje czarownice uprawiające magię w mieście. Sophie jest zaskoczona, że wiedzą o Davinie. Rebekah i Klaus wpadają na pomysł, by Sophie wykonała zaklęcie, kiedy inna czarownica (Katie) wykona inne zaklęcie w tym samym czasie, co spowoduje, że nie zostanie złapana przez Marcela. Sophie w końcu zostaje przekonana przez Klausa i godzi się na ten plan. Rebekah pojawia się w barze Rousseau's, gdzie spotyka Camille. Pyta jej się otwarcie czy ta spotyka się z Marcelem. Pierwotna mówi, że jest tak jakby jego koleżanką i wiele słyszała od Marcela o niej. Kiedy dziewczyna odpowiada jej, że to on bardziej się do niej zaleca, Rebekah proponuje jej, by poszła razem z nią na "elegancką, charytatywną imprezę", lecz nie mówi jej kim jest gospodarz. left|250px|thumb|Rebekah przychodzi z Klausem na przyjecie Marcela. Wieczorem Rebekah z Klausem pojawiają się na imprezie charytatywnej Marcela. Zauważywszy Cami, podchodzi do niej i mówi jej, że wygląda przepięknie. Cami mówi jej, że ma nadzieję, że będzie się dobrze bawić. Później podchodzi do nich Klaus, który przedstawia się Cami jako brat Bex i prosi ją do tańca. Rebekah odchodzi, by się czegoś napić. Nagle podchodzi do Pierwotnej Marcel, który jest zaskoczony tym, że Cami pojawiła się na przyjęciu. thumb|220px|Rebekah nie może uwierzyć w to co zrobił jej brat. Później Rebekah pojawia się na cmentarzu. Sophie wykonuje zaklęcie lokalizujące, które ma doprowadzić do Elijah. Nagle zaklęcie przestaje działać, ponieważ połączona magia Katie ustała. Zdenerwowana Rebekah rzuca mapę na ziemię i mówi do Sophie, że nie pozwoli jej ryzykować swoje życie, a właściwie Hayley i jej dziecka, ponieważ nigdy Elijah by jej tego nie wybaczył. Rebekah wraca do domu i czeka przy pianinie na Klausa. Kiedy jej brat przychodzi, mówi mu, że ten wieczór był katastrofą. Klaus ma odmienne zdanie od niej i mówi jej o tym co uczynił. Pierwotna jest wściekła na brata i mówi mu, że nie taki był plan. Oskarża go również, że robi wszystko po swojemu, nie patrząc na to ile kosztuje to całą resztę. Na sam koniec mówi mu, że się nim brzydzi, a następnie wychodzi z pokoju. frame|left|Rebekah napotyka Marcela. Rebekah spaceruje po Francuskiej Dzielnicy i nagle zauważa przed sobą Marcela. Gdy nagle się odwraca chcąc zmienić kierunek drogi, Marcel stoi tuż przed nią Mężczyzna powoli przysuwa się do Pierwotnej, a ona cofa się, w końcu opierając się o ścianę budynku. Wówczas Marcel odchodzi bez słowa. W Girl in New Orleans, Rebekah siedzi w salonie i przeszukuje Internet w poszukiwaniu strychów we Francuskiej Dzielnicy. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Klaus i nalewając sobie drinka mówi jej, że to jest jak poszukiwanie igły w stogu igieł. Rebekah nie poddaje się, ponieważ pamięta kilka szczegółów. Klaus tłumaczy siostrze, że on ma własną strategię, jaką jest zawrzenie nowego sojuszu z tajną bronią Marcela. thumb|220px|Rebekah spotyka się z Diego. Później Pierwotna zjawia się w barze, by porozmawiać z Diego i zaproponować mu sojusz. Chce jedynie wiedzieć z kim Marcel się spotyka. Diego wyjawia jej, że jest nią barmanka, lecz Rebekah nie może w to uwierzyć. Wampir mówi jej, że nic więcej nie wie, lecz jeśli jest jakaś dziewczyna bliska Marcelowi to na pewno jest blisko niego. Rebekah pojawia się w kościele św. Anny, w którym spotyka Kierana. Pierwotna mówi mu, że poszukuje okiennic w całym Nowym Orleanie i że w tym kościele również są. Kieran domyśla się, że nieznajoma nie przyszła podziwiać okien, więc pyta się jej otwarcie czego poszukuje. Rebekah chce wiedzieć gdzie jest poddasze, jednak ksiądz informuje ją, że kościół jest zamknięty. Pierwotna używa na nim perswazji i idzie na poddasze kościoła, gdzie znajduje trumnę. Kiedy widzi ciało swojego brata, próbuje wejść do pokoju, lecz się jej to nie udaje. thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa z Elijah we wspomnieniach. Nagle Elijah budzi się i używa wspomnień, by porozmawiać ze swoją Pierwotną. Rebekah pojawia się z Elijah w XIX-wiecznym Nowym Orleanie. Elijah przypomina jej, że był to czas, kiedy Rebekah poszła z nim po raz pierwszy do opery, po tym jak Klaus wyjął z niej sztylet. Wyjaśnia jej również, że jest to wspomnienie, które tylko oni ze sobą dzielą. Elijah tłumaczy swojej siostrze, że za niedługo będzie jak nowy, ponieważ Davina wyciągnęła z niego sztylet i nie jest świadoma konsekwencji. frame|"Gdybym dostała dolara za każdy bałagan, w który wciągnęła mnie moja rodzina..."Rebekah jest zaskoczona i chce wracać na poddasze, lecz Elijah mówi jej, że chce jeszcze porozmawiać z Daviną i zawrzeć z nią sojusz, a w tym czasie, kiedy go nie będzie, prosi swoją siostrę, by opiekowała się Hayley. Rebekah dostaje wiadomość od Hayley, że jest u lekarza na bagnach. Gdy dziewczyna ma kłopoty, Rebekah zjawia się natychmiast, zabija czarownika i każe jej uciekać. Kiedy strzała trafia w Pierwotną, Hayley obraca się w jej kierunku i sama zostaje postrzelona. Zneutralizowana Pierwotna budzi się i wyciąga z siebie strzały. Dostrzega, że wokół niej leżą martwi czarownicy, lecz Hayley nie ma wśród nich. Wykonuje telefon do Klausa, by poinformować go o tym co się stało i idzie do lekarki, u której Hayley wykonywała badanie. thumb|left|250px|Rebekah obejmuje Hayley. Kiedy zjawia się Klaus, nagle słyszą wycie wilków. Wychodzą z domu lekarki i widzą nadchodzącą do nich Hayley. Klaus chce się dowiedzieć co się stało, lecz Rebekah przerywa mu i zaprowadza dziewczynę na schody. Mówi jej, że uleczyła się tak szybko, ponieważ jej dziecko posiada wampirzą krew. Rebekah pyta się Hayley jak uciekła, jednak ona mówi jej jedynie, że myśli, że był tam wilk, który ją ochronił. Wściekły Klaus chce zabić wszystkie czarownice, które nie ochroniły Hayley. Rebekah mówi mu, że nie może tego zrobić, ponieważ Elijah ma inny plan. Później do pubu wchodzi Rebekah. Stwierdza, iż to, co stało się w kościele, było straszne. Pierwotnej nie podoba się jego odpowiedź. Próbuje go przekonać, że jedynie się okłamuje, ponieważ tak naprawdę chce tylko jej. Zbliża do niego twarz, kusząc go, ale Marcel odchodzi, pozostawiając ją samą. thumb|222px|Rebekah słucha opowieści Sophie. W Sinners and Saints, Rebekah wraz z Klausem dowiaduje się od Sophie o wizji Sabine, która miała sprawdzić czy dziecko Hayley to dziewczynka czy chłopiec. Klaus chce się dowiedzieć co konkretnie oznacza ta wizja, na co ona odpowiada, że nienarodzone dziecko, które nosi Hayley przyniesie śmierć wszystkim czarownicom. Sophie mówi także, że sabaty nie cofną się przed zabiciem go. Rebekah przypomina, że obiecała Elijah, że wilkołaczyca będzie pod jej opieką, dlatego chce więcej wiedzieć o frakcji czarownic. Sophie opowiada jej i Klausowi i rytuale Żniw. Później Rebekah pojawia się na cmentarzu, na którym znajduje się Hayley z Sophie i wyraża sprzeciw wobec wyprawie kobiet. Wówczas panna Marshall buntuje się i odpiera, iż musi ona ją w takim razie zamknąć w grocie, a Elijah nie byłby zadowolony, słysząc, że dziecko jego brata oraz przyszła matka maleństwa zmarli z braku tlenu. Wszystkie trzy wyruszają więc w drogę. Hayley znajduje ślady pazurów na drzewie i w błocie. Nagle informator Marcela zauważa kobiety i ucieka. Rebekah dzwoni do Klausa i informuje go, co się wydarzyło, po czym mówi mu, że zaraz przyjedzie do niego. Rebekah przychodzi do baru, gdzie Klaus i Marcel rozmawiają ze sobą. Na widok siostry, Klaus wychodzi, a Pierwotna zostaje z dawnym kochankiem. thumb|left|245px|Rebekah rozmawia z Marcelem.Ten pyta ją, czy przyszła, by zabrać brata do domu. Dziewczyna potwierdza to, a on wspomina o ich tajemnicach. Rebekah grozi mu, że nie chce poznać jej ze złej strony. Marcel odwzajemnia pogróżki, a następnie odchodzi. Kiedy Klaus wraca do baru, podchodzi do niego Rebekah. Rebekah mówi także Klausowi, że sama nie wie gdzie jest Marcel, po czym uświadamia sobie, że prawdopodobnie się domyślił, że ona, jak i jej brat go specjalnie zagadują. Klaus odpowiada jej, że to nie możliwe. Wstając z miejsca mówi jej, że to raczej on ich zagadywał. 245px|right|thumb|Rebekah przytula Elijah. Po powrocie do domu, Rebekah rozmawia z Hayley, która mówi jej, że będąc na bagnach, czuła, iż jest w jakiś sposób połączona z tamtymi wilkołakami. Pierwotna stara się ją pocieszyć po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach. Przerywa im Klaus, wprowadzając Elijah do domu. Rebekah podbiega do niego i cieszy się, że jest bezpieczny. left|thumb|245px|"Kogo mamy zabić?" W Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah wchodzi do salonu, gdzie Klaus i Elijah siedzą i czytają książki. Zauważa nieznajomą kobietę leżącą na stole, po czym pyta się swoich braci wskazując na nią, co to właściwie jest. Elijah mówi jej, że jest to oferta pokojowa dla niego od Klausa. Poirytowana Pierwotna wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Później, kiedy Elijah rozmawia z Hayley w kuchni, ta przechodzi koło nich i idzie do salonu po martwą dziewczynę. Ciągnąc ją za sobą za rękę wraca do kuchni i usłyszawszy rozmowę swojego brata, pyta się kogo mają zabić. Kiedy Elijah odpowiada jej, że nikogo, ta wychodzi. Jednak później patrząc na Hayley dodaje, że potencjalnie to wszystkich. Rebekah postanawia wyczyścić dywan z krwi dziewczyny. Kiedy Klaus nadal czyta książkę o "owocu z zatrutego drzewa" mówi mu, że ktoś tutaj boi się zbliżającego się ojcostwa. Klaus zaprzecza. Nagle pojawia się Elijah z księgami czarów Esther. Mówi swojemu rodzeństwu, że pragnie dać kilka stron Davinie. Wyjaśnia im również, że chce ją użyć, by odłączyła Hayley od Sophie. thumb|245px|right|Pierwotna opiekuje się Hayley. Rebekah zajmuje się Hayley, która nie zbyt dobrze się czuje. Pyta się jej, co się stało, a wilkołaczyca odpiera, że poczuła, jakby coś wbiło jej się w skórę. Jest pewna, że ma to coś wspólnego z Sophie. Od tego momentu dziewczyna czuje się coraz gorzej. Rebekah podaje jej owoce i prosi, by nie umierała na jej zmianie. Mikaelsonównie podoba się to, co mówi Hayley i prosi ją, by pamiętała swe słowa, gdy Pierwotna wyjedzie. Nagle wilkołaczyca czuje się gorzej. Rebekah przykłada rękę do jej czoła i mówi, że jest rozpalona. By pomóc dziewczynie, wzywa swego brata. Hayley stwierdza, że czuje się jak w piekarniku. W domu Mikaelsonów zjawiają się Elijah i Sophie, która podaje listę ziół, by Pierwotni mogli przygotować specjalny napar dla wilkołaczycy. Pierwotna udaje się do Jardin Gris i szuka potrzebnych składników. Nagle do sklepu przychodzi Marcel. thumb|left|245px|Pocałunek. Dziewczyna szybko odpowiada, że to już przeszłość. Znajduje potrzebne zioło, po czym ucieka. Wraca do domu, gdzie Sophie robi napar, a Elijah bierze Hayley do basenu, by ta się ochłodziła. Rebekah mówi im, że to nie zadziała, lecz Elijah wierzy, że Davina szybko wykona zaklęcie. Nagle Hayley zostaje odłączona od Sophie, a Rebekah oddycha z ulgą. Pierwotna później idzie do Elijah, który się przebiera w pokoju. Mówi mu, że chce opuścić Nowy Orlean i chciała by, by on wyjechał z nią, lecz dostrzega, że tak na prawdę on nigdy nie opuści Klausa. Elijah prosi ją, żeby została, jednak Pierwotna mówi, że nie chce brać w tym wszystkim udziału i pragnie być w końcu wolna. Elijah pozwala jej i całuje ją na do widzenia. Później przychodzi do Marcela, żeby się z nim spotkać. Rebekah tłumaczy mu, że uważa, iż pożegnania dobrze świadczą o ludziach. Za chęć ucieczki z miasta, wampir nazywa ją bystrą dziewczyną i życzy miłego życia, lecz ona poprawia go - nie ucieka, a opuszcza tonący okręt. Marcel stwierdza, że tak mówiono o Nowym Orleanie nawet, gdy sam był chłopcem, a mimo to nic się z nim nie dzieje. thumb|245px|Rebekah i Marcel.Proponuje jej ostatni toast, ale ona stwierdza, że alkohol nie pomoże mu w przekonaniu jej do zostania. Wobec tego mężczyzna każe jej się pożegnać, skoro naprawdę tego chce. Rebekah każe mu o tym zapomnieć i odwraca się ku wyjściu, ale on chwyta ją za dłoń i mocno przyciąga do siebie. Toną w pocałunku, jednak Pierwotna odpycha Marcela. Po chwili całuje go z większą pasją; obydwoje zaczynają się rozbierać. Siadają na krześle, a następnie uprawiają seks. Później stają przytuleni na balkonie, rozmawiając o pokoju dziewczyny - wampir nie zmienił w nim niczego na przestrzeni lat. Twierdzi, że miał nadzieję, iż do niego powróci. Nawiązuje do łóżek w The Palace Royale, czym nieco peszy Rebekah, która proponuje mu poczęstunek jabłkiem. On odmawia, mówiąc, że nie należą do jego ulubionych i przypomina sobie, jak był bity za jedzenie choćby zgniłych owoców na plantacji gubernatora. Pierwotna proponuje mu, by opuścił miasto wraz z nią. Dziewczyna podaje mu jabłko i wychodzi. Kiedy już chce opuścić Nowy Orlean, dzwoni nagle do niej Elijah, który pyta się, gdzie jest Hayley. Pierwotna jest zdziwiona i nie wie, gdzie ona jest, co sprawia, że wraca do miasta. thumb|left|245px|Rebekah przewraca Marcela na ziemię. W odcinku Bloodletting, Rebekah pojawia się w kościele św. Anny, gdzie spotyka Marcela. Kobieta rzuca go na ziemię i przystawia obcas do jego szyi, pytając, co zrobił z Hayley. Marcel wyznaje, że jest seksowna, gdy się złości, a ona podnosi go i uderza nim w ścianę. Mężczyzna odbija się od niej i upada na ziemię. Gdy Pierwotna uznaje, że ją wykorzystał, stwierdza, iż było to obustronne. Tłumaczy, że nie porwał nikogo, co już wyjaśnił sobie z jej braćmi. Pyta ją, po co wróciła, a ona mówi, że nie chce, by Klaus dowiedział się o sposobie, w jaki Marcel dowiedział się, gdzie mieszkają. Wampir mówi, iż nigdy by tego nie zrobił, ponieważ nie potrafiłby jej skrzywdzić. Ponieważ ona uznaje go za kłamcę i manipulatora podobnego do Klausa, mężczyzna czuje się urażony i prowadzi ją do Ogrodu. Pokazuje jej to miejsce, wyznając, że niegdyś miało inny cel. Prosi ją, by powiedziała mu, co widzi na projektach. thumb|222px|Rebekah rozmawia z Marcelem. Dziewczyna przypomina, że mógł po nią pojechać, ale Marcel stwierdza, iż nie wiedział dokąd i nie wiedział, czy nadal chciała z nim być. Wyrzuca jej, że nie wróciła. Rebekah mówi mu o 90 latach spędzonych w trumnie. Wampir uznaje, że Klaus nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy, gdyż nie może pozwolić innym na posiadanie tego, czego sam nie ma i stawia jej wybór: brat, który odbiera jej szczęście i on, który chce jej to szczęście dać. Proponuje, by pozbyli się go na dobre z pomocą Daviny. Pragnie zabić Mikaelsona, ale Rebekah uświadamia go, że - jako wampir z jego linii - zginie wraz z Klausem. Wówczas Marcel postanawia zaryzykować pogrzebanie Pierwotnego w Ogrodzie. Marcel próbuje przekonać ukochaną, by go poparła. Później Rebekah pojawia się w domu. Klaus pije drinka i pyta się jej, że podobno ich opuściła. Rebekah mówi mu, że ta rodzina ledwo funkcjonuje bez niej, dlatego wróciła. Następnie pyta się gdzie jest Hayley i Elijah. Klaus wyjawia jej, że ugryzł Elijah, za to, że był po stronie Hayley. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Klausem. Klaus mówi jej, że nie byłby taki, gdyby nie otaczały go z wszystkich stron nielojalne osoby. Pragnie również, by Pierwotna stanęła po jego stronie w walce z Marcelem. Rebekah pyta się go, dlaczego miałaby mu pomóc, lecz ten mówi jej, że wie o ich osobistych rozmowach i chce by powiedziała mu, co knuje Marcel przeciwko niemu. Rebekah zbliża się do niego i mówi do niego: "Mój biedny brat, paranoik. Marcel nic nie wie. Nie knuje przeciwko tobie. Myśli, że jesteś w dzielnicy, bo chcesz się pogodzić." Po usłyszeniu tego, odchodzi pozostawiając Pierwotną samą. W The River in Reverse, Rebekah idzie do kościoła, by się wyspowiadać u ojca Kierana. thumb|245px|"Ale najpierw..." - Rebekah skręca kark Tylerowi. Później ukazane są wydarzenia, które zdarzyły się dzień wcześniej. Rebekah siedzi w salonie popijając herbatę i rozmawia z Klausem o Marcelu. Dziewczyna powtarza mu po raz kolejny, że Marcel niczego nie knuje. Kiedy hybryda mówi jej, że domyśla się co teraz ona sobie o nim myśli, ta wyznaje mu, że nie chce publiczne głosić swojej opinii, ponieważ boi się, że sama zostanie ugryziona przez niego. Klaus wskazując na nią, mówi jej, że nigdy, by jej nie ugryzł, na co Pierwotna przewraca oczami. Mikaelson przypomina swojej siostrze, że karą wyznaczoną dla niej zawsze będzie sztylet. Rebekah uśmiecha się do niego, po czym odkładając filiżankę wstaje i mówi Klausowi, że jest coś z nim zdecydowanie nie tak. Pierwotna opuszcza dom i idzie do baru, gdzie Marcel wraz z innymi wampirami rozmawia z Tylerem. Lockwood uznaje ją za trzymającą stronę brata, jednak Marcel stwierdza, że źle odczytał intencje Pierwotnej. Zapewnia swych ludzi, iż kobieta ma zamiar im pomóc. Ona skręca kark Tylerowi, chcąc uchronić nienarodzoną siostrzenicę i razem z Marcelem umieszczają go tymczasowo w Ogrodzie. Rebekah prosi ukochanego, by dopilnował tego, aby Klaus został uwięziony w samotności. Dziewczyna proponuje, by poprosił Davinę o pomoc w walce, ale wampir nie zgadza się, tłumacząc się problemami czarownicy z kontrolowaniem własnej mocy. Rebekah ostrzega ukochanego, że Klaus jest bardzo silny, a on podejrzewa ją o rezygnację z planu, jednak Pierwotna zapewnia go o swym przekonaniu i całuje go, żałując stu lat rozłąki, które mogli spędzić razem. thumb|left|222px|Rebekah staje po stronie Marcela. Później Rebekah zjawia się przy Marcelu, kiedy ten wyciąga sztylet w stronę Klausa i mówi mu, że nie może go oddać. Przekazuje go Pierwotnej, po czym Marcel zwołuje swoje wampiry, które otaczają Mikaelsona. Mimo skucia w łańcuchy, Klaus pokonuje rywali i zabija wielu z nich, a następnie żąda bezpośredniego starcia z Marcelem. Ten udaje się w jego kierunku, lecz Rebekah go zatrzymuje i każe mu wziąć monetę w celu uratowania własnego życia oraz życia tych, którzy nadal trzymają się na nogach. Tak też robi. thumb|222px|Pogróżki Klausa. Rebekah przychodzi do domu i idzie do pokoju, w którym znajduje się Klaus. Podchodzi do niego i mówi mu, że Elijah wrócił, lecz jest tylko jeden sztylet. Pyta się go, kogo ukaże tym razem. Klaus używa swojej nadprzyrodzonej szybkości i podchodzi od tyłu swoją siostrę, przykładając do jej gardła sztylet. Mówi jej, że go zdradziła, gdy nagle pojawia się Elijah, który mówi mu, żeby nawet się nie ważył to zrobić. Klaus wybucha i odchodzi od rodzeństwa wygrażając nadal sztyletem. Hybryda wyznaje, że boi się, że jego nienarodzone dziecko będzie mówiło do jego brata "tato". Klaus opuszcza sztylet i mówi im, o co ma do nich żal. Mówi im również, że odzyskał dla nich ich dawny dom, w którym mogą pozostać i gnić, po czym oddaje Elijahowi sztylet. Klaus wychodzi z pomieszczenia pozostawiając rodzeństwo. W Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Rebekah stoi w drzwiach i przygląda się jak grupa mężczyzn wynosi rzeczy z domu. Podchodzi do niej Elijah, którego pyta gdzie się wybiera. Ten odpowiada jej, że Klaus jest mściwy i chce wiedzieć, czy Hayley jest bezpieczna. Rebekah towarzyszy bratu. Po przybyciu do domu Klausa, Elijah chce zabrać Hayley w bezpieczne miejsce, ale ona odmawia i przekonuje go i Bex, by ocalili mieszkające na bagnach wilkołaki przed ludźmi hybrydy. Rebekah nie jest tym zachwycona i odmawia, ale panna Marshall mówi, jak ważne jest to dla niej. Pierwotna w końcu ulega i zgadza się pomóc. thumb|left|222px|Rebekah żegna Diego. Później Rebekah zjawia się ze swoim bratem na bagnach, gdzie Diego szuka wilkołaków. Pierwotna podchodzi do niego i mówi mu, że ma się stąd wynosić, ponieważ "szkoda byłoby oszpecić taką buźkę". Diego się wycofuje, zwołuje swoich i znika. Rebekah cieszy się, że już po kłopocie, jednak Elijah mówi jej, że nie zupełnie. Pierwotna poznaje Eve, która wyjawia Mikaelsonom informacje na temat wilkołaków. Poirytowana Rebekah pyta się jej, czemu właściwie miałby ją obchodzić los zmiennokształtnych, lecz ta mówi jej jedynie, żeby się sama przekonała. Kiedy Rebekah przeszukuje bagna ze swoim bratem w poszukiwaniu wilkołaków, pyta się go o uczucia do Hayley. Prosi go, żeby ten w końcu się przyznał, że ją adoruje. Elijah wyznaje jej jedynie, że ta cała sytuacja jest skomplikowana. Nagle oboje słyszą jakieś głosy. Okazuje się, że to głosy wilkołaków, którzy uciekają przed ludźmi Klausa. Elijah chwyta Diego i grożąc mu, każe mu odejść. Rebekah jedynie się przygląda całej sytuacji i chytrze się uśmiecha. Po odejściu Diega, rodzeństwo odkrywa, że wilkołaki, które miały zostać zabite, to potomkowie biologicznego ojca Klausa, Ansela. thumb|222px|Rebekah rozmawia z Marcelem. Pierwotna spotyka się z Marcelem w Ogrodzie. Marcel wyjaśnia jej, że ma z jej bratem dobre stosunki, których nie chce psuć przez widywanie się z nią w konspiracji. Dziewczynie nie podobają się jego słowa, co wyraża wprost. Wampir stwierdza, że musi się opiekować swymi ludźmi i nie może odwrócić się plecami od Klausa, Daviny i potęgi, jaką mogą zbudować. Na odchodne, Pierwotna wspomina o ich tajemnicy, która może to wszystko zniszczyć. W The Casket Girls, Rebekah udaje się na Festiwal Dziewczyn ze Szkatułką. Kiedy przegląda sukienki, podchodzi do niej Marcel. Mężczyzna zwraca się do niej jej imieniem, próbując jednocześnie dotknąć ją, ale Pierwotna strąca jego rękę, stwierdzając, że podjął już decyzję - odbudowując przyjaźń z Klausem, pozbawił się prawa do dotykania jej. Nagle dzwoni telefon Marcela. Dziewczyna jedynie rzuca "ciekawe kto to może być?" i nadal przegląda kostiumy. Później Rebekah pojawia się w posiadłości Klausa, gdzie spotyka Hayley. Zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać o Klausie i Marcelu. Rebekah mówi jej, że nigdy nie była fanką męskich paczek i ostrzega, że jeśli Elijah do nich dołączy to staną się nie do zniesienia. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Hayley. Następnie Pierwotna spotyka się ze swoimi braćmi i Marcelem, ponieważ chce im pomóc odnaleźć Davinę. Rebekah odchodzi i przeszukuje ulice Nowego Orleanu. Kiedy zauważa czarownicę, która rozmawia z Joshem, postanawia podsłuchać ich rozmowę o zabiciu Klausa. Po zakończeniu ich rozmowy, Rebekah pojawia się tuż przed Joshem i mówi mu, że sam dobrze wie, że Davina nie ma szans z jej bratem. Pierwotna pyta się go, czy chciałby jej pomóc ocalić czarownicę. thumb|222px|Pierwotna chwyta Josha. Zanim Davina podejmuje decyzję, co ma zrobić z Marcelem, pojawia się Rebekah i przebija go drewnem. Potem przychodzi na dziedziniec Josh. Rebekah w błyskawicznym tempie zjawia się tuż przed nim i chwyta go za gardło. Mówi Davinie, że gdyby była Klausem, urwała by mu głowę, nakarmiła nią Nocnych i byłby to koniec jej przyjaciela. Pierwotna puszcza Josha wolno, a następnie podchodzi do Tima i każe mu skoczyć. Rebekah łapie go i stawia na ziemię. To wydarzenie sprawia, że dziewczyny zawierają swego rodzaju sojusz. Pierwotna udowadnia Davinie, że ta może jej ufać i zabiera ją do Ogrodu, gdzie Marcel zamykał tych, którzy nie byli mu wierni. Tymczasem Tim, pod przymusem hipnozy Niklausa, daje napić się Davinie wody, która jest zatruta. Przyjaciel Daviny po chwili umiera, tak samo reaguje dziewczyna. Rebekah dzwoni do Klausa i mówi mu co się dzieje. Ten jednak nie jest wzruszony tym faktem. Pierwotna prosi go tylko o to, żeby powiedział jej, jak można ją wyleczyć, lecz ten jej mówi, że nie może ją uleczyć, po czym się rozłącza. Niespodziewanie Davina budzi się, a Rebekah oddycha z ulgą. Później Rebekah przynosi śpiącą Davinę do Marcela. Ten pyta Pierwotną, czy dziewczyna czuje się dobrze, po czym bierze ją na ręce i idzie do jej sypialni. Rebekah patrzy się złowrogo na Klausa. Kiedy ten na nią spogląda, ta kiwa znacząco głową, obraca się w stronę drzwi i wychodzi bez słowa. W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Rebekah zaczyna się martwić o Davinę, która traci kontrolę nad swoją nad swoją mocą. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jedynym sposobem, by ocalić miasto przed magią czarownicy jest dokończenie rytuału Żniw. Pierwotna idzie do Sophie i składa jej ofertę. Mówi jej, że, gdy czarownice wzmocnią swoją siłę chciałaby ich jako sojuszników, a ona sama stanie po ich stronie.thumb|left|222px|Rebekah rozmawia z Sophie. Rebekah pojawia się w domu i idzie do pokoju Daviny, której jak się okazuje nie ma. Klaus od razu domyśla się, że za porwaniem dziewczyny stoi Marcel. Rebekah informuje Elijah przez telefon, co się stało. Wszyscy troje przeszukują miasto w poszukiwaniu czarownicy, jednak nikt, ani Daviny, ani Marcela nie zauważył. Rodzeństwo spotyka się w salonie i zaczynają rozmawiać o ich zmarłej matce. Elijah chce poświęcić jej ciało, lecz Rebekah mówi, że chyba postradał zmysły. Rebekah nie chce, by cała magia Esther przeszła na ich wrogów. Elijah mówi jej, że nie mają innego wyboru. Pierwotna w końcu się zgadza na uczestnictwo w rytuale poświęcenia szczątków matki. thumb|222px|Rebekah z Klausem podczas rytuału. Później Rebekah dzięki pomocy Thierry'ego odnajduje Marcela i Davinę. Wampir widząc ją, okazuje jej niezadowolenie i tłumaczy, że obiecał przyjaciółce walczyć o jej życie. Pierwotna wyjaśnia, że wiedźma i tak umrze, a jest tylko jedna szansa na to, by później się obudziła. Pierwotna uczestniczy w rytuale dokończającym Żniwa. Davina zostaje zabita przez Sophie. Kiedy jej magia przechodzi, wszyscy mają nadzieję, że zaraz się wszystkie dziewczyny się wybudzą, lecz tak się nie staje. Pierwotna wraca do domu i zasiada przy stole z Klausem. Oboje zastanawiają się co stało się właściwie z przekazaną przez Davinę mocą, skoro żadna z dziewczyn nie ożyła. W Dance Back from the Grave, Rebekah przekonuje Klausa, aby wypuścił Thierry'ego z Ogrodu. Mówi o tym fakcie Elijahowi. Pierwotny jest zdziwiony, po co byłby jej potrzebny Thierry, lecz Rebekah mówi mu jedynie, że może jej pomóc w dowiedzeniu się, dokąd przeszła cała moc czarownic. Wyjawia również, że chce zawrzeć sojusz, z tymi, którzy posiadają tą moc, ponieważ ma dość być zastraszoną przez Klausa. thumb|left|222px|Rebekah jako ofiara Papa Tunde. Później Rebekah spotyka się z Thierry, który pokazuje jej pozostałości po jakimś rytuale. Rebekah nie jest zaskoczona tym widokiem, ponieważ już kiedyś widziała taki sposób uprawiania magii. Wierzy w to, że ktoś po prostu naśladuje dawnego potężnego czarownika, jednak po chwili jej oczom ukazuje się martwy Papa Tunde. Rebekah używa swojej nadprzyrodzonej szybkości, lecz ten powstrzymuje ją i zgładza. Kiedy Rebekah zostaje uratowana przez Elijah, spotyka na ulicy Thierry'ego, którego następnie przyciska do muru. Ma do niego pretensje i mówi mu, że powinna wyrwać jego tchórzowskie serce. Ten mówi jej, że po prostu dbał o siebie. Nagle Elijah skręca mu kark i mówi swojej siostrze, że prosił ją, by zaprzestała przeciwstawiać się Klausowi. Rebekah opuszcza swojego brata i udaje się do Jardin Gris, do którego również przychodzi Marcel. Razem zauważają, że Papa Tunde pokrywa miasto znakami, świadczącymi o swej obecności. Wspominają historię, jaka łączy ich z czarownikiem - okazuje się, że to wampir przyprowadził go do Nowego Orleanu w 1919 roku w celu zajęcia Klausa nowym zagrożeniem i spędzenia dłuższego czasu z jego siostrą. Postanowili wówczas przywołać do miasta Mikaela. thumb|245px|Rebekah rozmawia z Hayley. W Crescent City, Rebekah dołącza przychodzi do swoich braci, obwieszczając informację o powrocie Monique Deveraux do żywych. Marcel cieszy się i stwierdza, że odzyskają Davinę poprzez zabicie wskrzeszonej wiedźmy, która zabrała jej miejsce. Po chwili Pierwotna wychodzi, a wampir podąża za nią i przyciszonym głosem mówi, iż zobaczył w kościele niejaką Genevieve - czarownicę. Nie jest tego pewny, ale przypomina, że ona - jak mało kto - miałaby powód do powrotu, czego razem z Pierwotną woleliby uniknąć z powodu tajemnic z dawnych lat. Uzgadniają, że Rebekah zajmie się Hayley, podczas gdy Marcel spotka się z Genevieve i "zakończy to tak, jak zrobili to ostatnio". Na prośbę Elijah, Rebekah zabiera Hayley do posiadłości Mikaelsonów, w której mieszkali przed przeprowadzką do pałacu. Hayley mówi Pierwotnej, że zaprosiła swój klan na przyjęcie podczas pełni księżyca, która będzie miała miejsce tej nocy. Będą oni przez niedługi czas w ludzkiej postaci, a dziewczyna będzie mogła się z nimi skontaktować. Wówczas Rebekah zauważa, że przygotowania do zabawy już trwają, co złości ją, ale Hayley tłumaczy, jak ważne jest to dla niej. Wieczorem Rebekah pomaga Hayley w przygotowaniu imprezy. Próbuje dodzwonić się do Marcela, ale ten nie odbiera jej telefonów. Nagle do kuchni wchodzi półnagi wilkołak.thumb|left|245px|Pocałunek. Wilkołak przedstawia się jej i pyta jak ona ma na imię. Speszona Rebekah odpowiada mu, po czym zawiadamia Hayley, że goście już przyszli. Rebekah tańczy z Oliver, który zaciąga ją potem do lasu. Para zaczyna się całować. Nagle Oliver oświadcza Pierwotnej, że naprawdę ją lubi, ale zawarł z czarownicami sojusz. Rebekah chce się dowiedzieć z kim konkretnie, lecz wokół niej pojawiają się wilkołaki. Rebekah zostaje zaatakowana i uprowadzona. W Long Way Back From Hell, Rebekah przebywa w opuszczonym szpitalu i poprzez ugryzienia wilkołaków zaczyna mieć halucynacje. Przypomina sobie rok 1919. Kiedy na początku próbuje uciec, pewna rudowłosa czarownica przebija ją kołkiem. Pierwotna rozpoznaje ją. thumb|245px|Rebekah zostaje przebita kołkiem przez Genevieve. Później budzi się na stole, podczas, gdy Genevieve kręci się obok niej, przygotowując miksturę. Następnie wyciąga z byłej koleżanki drewno, mówiąc, że marnie wygląda, czego można było się raczej spodziewać, ponieważ wstrzykuje do jej organizmu jad wilkołaka. Kładzie Rebekah okład na czoło, przypominając jej, iż kiedyś były przyjaciółkami. Jej wspomnienia przenoszą znowu do 1919 roku, do szpitala, pokazując ich wspólną historię. Kiedy Genevieve wychodzi, Rebekah próbuje uciec po raz kolejny ze szpitala. Idąc korytarzem natrafia na czarownicę, która mówi, że jej ugryzienia wyglądają strasznie. Pierwotnej nie obchodzi jej zdanie, więc natychmiast pyta, dlaczego każe jej przeżywać sceny z przeszłości. Czarownica ujawnia swój plan - chce pokazać wszystko Klausowi. Chociaż Rebekah błaga, kobieta odpowiada, że jest za późno. Wampirzyca próbuje podejść do Genevieve, ale ona natychmiast wykorzystuje swoją moc przeciwko młodej Mikaelson. Wkrótce wspomnienia Rebeki wracają, choć próbuje się przed tym bronić. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Celeste. Rebekah doświadcza, że Genevieve pokazuje Klausowi wydarzenia z przeszłości. Pierwotna biegnie w kierunku wyjścia, lecz drzwi są zamknięte. Pojawia się za nią Celeste, która mówi jej, że Klaus dowiedziawszy się prawdy, zabije Marcela oraz zrobi coś okropnego jej. Mówi jej także, że to spowoduje, że Elijah mu nigdy nie wybaczy, a ich rodzina w końcu się rozpadnie. Rebekah grozi jej, że ją zabije, lecz Celeste uświadamia ją, że już to właściwie zrobiła w 1919 roku. thumb|245px|Przerażona Rebekah. Rebeka opuszcza Celeste i próbuje znaleźć inne wyjście z sanatorium. Nagle na jej drodze pojawia się Klaus z ostrzem Papy Tunde. Dziewczyna zatrzymuje się na jego widok. Hybryda nie chce słuchać wyjaśnień i rzuca się na siostrę. Rebekah ucieka do piwnicy. Klaus idzie za nią. Gdy ta próbuje mu uciec, on odpycha ją i rzuca o ścianę. Pierwotna łapie za metalowy pręt i uderza z całej siły Klausa. Ostatecznie Klaus pokonuje ją i próbuje wbić jej ostrze w serce, ale nagle pojawia się Elijah, który chroni Pierwotną i tym samym wbija ten sam sztylet w Klausa. Bex wraz z Marcelem uciekają ze szpitala. W Le Grand Guignol, Rebekah wraz z Marcelem jadą samochodem, starając się uciec z miasta. Dziewczyna dochodzi do wniosku, że nie uda im się zgubić Klausa, dlatego wampir postanawia, iż będą postępować zgodnie z planem, by ukryć się przed jej bratem na wieki - zawrócą po Davinę, która wykona dla nich zaklęcie maskujące. Pierwotnej nie podoba się ten pomysł, ponieważ jest przekonana, że Klaus złapie ich, a poza tym nie wiedzą, jaką czarownicę muszą zabić, by przywrócić do życia przyjaciółkę. Mężczyzna zawraca auto i udają się do miasta. Tam spotykają się z Thierrym, któremu objaśniają swe zamiary. Marcel mówi, że kiedy tylko Davina się obudzi, zabiorą ją ze sobą. Przekonuje przyjaciela, by im pomógł. Tak też się staje - wampir zwołuje naradę z Genevieve oraz Bastianną, proponując im fałszywą pomoc w ucieczce przed Marcelem. Wówczas do pomieszczenia wchodzi sam zainteresowany. Przyciska do stołu głowę starszej z czarownic, po czym odrywa ją od ciała. Stara się też zabić drugą wiedźmę, ale ona podpala jego kurtkę i ucieka. Marcel powstrzymuje Bex przed próbą doścignięcia kobiety. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Marcelem. Razem udają się na cmentarz, gdzie znajdują zwłoki młodej czarownicy. Wampir zdejmuje zasłonkę z jej twarzy, a następnie znowu ją zakłada. Podnosi ciało przyjaciółki i z nadprzyrodzoną szybkością ucieka poza bramę. Rebekah zatrzymuje się z powodu zaklęcia blokującego. Marcel niepokoi się o nią, lecz Pierwotna każe mu odejść i zabrać Davinę w bezpieczne miejsce. Pierwotna przechodząc przez cmentarz napotyka Elijah, który mówi jej, że nie powinno jej tu być, gdy nagle pojawia się Klaus każąc odejść Elijahowi od ich siostry. W Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah nadal tkwi na cmentarzu z Elijah i Klausem, który chce ją zabić. Elijah mówi siostrze, żeby uciekła, co też dziewczyna robi. Pierwotny mówi Klausowi, że nie pozwoli mu jej skrzywdzić. Z rana Pierwotna dzwoni do Marcela i mówi mu, że jest pewna, że Klaus zamierza ją zabić. Marcel obiecuje, że wydostanie ją jakoś z cmentarza zanim jej brat ją skrzywdzi. Rebekah w końcu wychodzi z ukrycia. thumb|222px|Rebekah z Elijah i Klausem na cmentarzu. Klaus mówi także, że próbował ją chronić przed "kretynami i pijawkami". Rebekah pyta się go, co się mu tak właściwie stało, ponieważ pamięta tego małego słodkiego chłopca, który ją rozśmieszał i dawał jej prezenty. Wyznaje mu, że chciała być dokładnie taka jak on. Elijah wtrąca się i mówi Klausowi, że nikt nie stał tak długo po jego stronie jak Rebekah, nawet on. Mikaelson próbuje przypomnieć swojemu bratu lojalność Pierwotnej, lecz ten nadal jest wściekły za to co uczyniła w 1919 roku. Wściekła Rebekah wyrzuca z siebie, że to ona i tylko ona jest odpowiedzialna za ściągnięcie Mikaela do miasta, ponieważ chciała miłości i szczęścia, na które jej brat jej nie pozwalał. Wyznaje mu również, że gdyby miała jeszcze jedną szansę, zrobiła, by to samo. Nagle Niklaus rzuca się na nią i gdy chce wbić niezniszczalny kołek z białego dębu w jej serce, Elijah go odpycha i przejmuje kołek. Elijah prosi Bex, żeby natychmiast opuściła ich. Tak też robi. Później Rebekah rozmawia z Marcelem przez telefon. Oznajmia mu, że wkurzyła Klausa i że jest pewna, że w końcu ją zabije. Pierwotna każe Marcelowi uciekać z miasta i nie oglądać się za siebie, po czym się rozłącza. thumb|left|245px|Klaus wbija kołek w ciało swojej siostry. Kiedy słyszy krzyk, wychodzi zza grobu i staje przed Klausem. Trzyma w ręku kołek, który został wyrzucony przez Elijah, chwilę wcześniej zanim Klaus go unieruchomił. Rodzeństwo zaczyna ze sobą rozmawiać. Klaus każe jej przyznać się, że chciała jego śmierci, lecz ta wyznaje mu, jedynie, że chciała, żeby uciekł i to wszystko. Hybryda naciska na siostrę, aż w końcu ta wyznaje, że może i chciała jego śmierci. Rozzłoszczony Klaus wyrywa kołek z rąk Pierwotnej i wbija go w jej ciało. Nagle Rebekah budzi się i wstaje z ziemi. Podchodzi do Klausa, który siedzi na grobowcu. thumb|222px|Rozmowa rodzeństwa. Klaus pozwala swojej siostrze opuścić miasto. Mówi jej, że jest wolna i może odejść. Rebekah bez słowa opuszcza Niklausa. thumb|245px|left|Pożegnanie z Marcelem. Tuż przed swoim wyjazdem żegna się z Elijah. Mówi jej, że ma nadzieję, że odnajdzie wszystko czego szuka. Pierwotna całuje go w policzek i odchodzi. Później idzie pożegnać się z Marcelem. Rebekah mówi mu, iż jest wolna; chce go zachęcić do wyjazdu, lecz on zapewnia ją, że nie może tego zrobić, gdyż jej bracia odebrali mu wszystko. Zaczyna odchodzić, ale ona wspomina dom, jaki dla niej budował. Mówi, że chciałaby, by został skończony, ponieważ stanowiłby miłe wspomnienie po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. Gdy się oddala, Marcel łapie ją za rękę i przyciąga do siebie, a następnie namiętnie całuje. Rebekah żegna go i prosi, by utrzymał się przy życiu. Ostatnią osobą, z którą żegna się Pierwotna jest Hayley. Wilkołaczyca pyta Pierwotną, co ta robi na bagnach, a ona tłumaczy, iż chce się pożegnać. Zaskoczona panna Marshall pyta, co stało się z jej dewizą, według której dziewczyny trzymają się razem. Rebekah tłumaczy, że doszła do porozumienia z Klausem i musi opuścić Nowy Orlean. Pierwotna wyznaje także Hayley, że jej brat jest potworem, lecz nadzieją dla niego jest dziecko, które nosi w sobie wilkołaczyca. Uprzedza ją, że jej córeczka odziedziczy długą listę wrógów rodziny Mikaelson i radzi, by była ostrożna. Hayley mówi, że Rebekah zawsze może przybyć do miasta, by ją odwiedzić, ponieważ ona wie, jak zachować tajemnicę przed Klausem. Pierwotna odpowiada, że jeśli nie mogłaby wrócić do Nowego Orleanu, chce, by wilkołaczyca opowiedziała swej córeczce o jej szalonej ciotce Bex i przekazała, że pomimo swej nieobecności, kobieta bardzo ją kocha. W odcinku Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah wspomina, że minął już miesiąc odkąd Rebekah wyjechała. thumb|245px|Rebekah dostaje od Klausa swoją dawną zabawkę. W From a Cradle to a Grave, kiedy Klaus, Elijah i Hayley zdecydowali, że Nowy Orlean nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem dla małej Hope, postanowili z pomoca Marcela upozorować jej śmierć oraz ściągnąć Pierwotną do miasta. Rebekah spotyka się ze swoim bratem w wyznaczonym miejscu. Klaus mówi jej, że mimo tego, co się wydarzyło między nimi, to właśnie jej najbardziej ufa i wie, że na pewno Hope będzie przy niej bezpieczna. Mówi jej także, że musi znaleźć jakąś zaufaną czarownicę, która wykona zaklęcie maskujące, tak, żeby nikt nie mógł je odnaleźć. Klaus przekazuje córkę w ramiona swojej siostry, daje jej zabawkę, która kiedyś należała do Pierwotnej i mówi Bex ostatecznie, że ma dziewczynka na imię Nadzieja (ang. Hope). }} |-|Sezon 2= Później kładzie Hope do swojego łóżeczka i daje jej zabawkę, którą dostała od Klausa, kiedy była mała. frame|left|Rebekah huśta swoją bratanicę. W The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah spędza czas z Hope w parku. W pewnym momencie zauważa kilkanaście czarnych ptaków, które siedzą i przyglądają się jej. Od razu domyśliła się, że coś jest nie tak i że na pewno Esther już je odnalazła. Rebekah dzwoni do Elijah i tłumaczy mu całą zaistniałą sytuację. Prosi go, by o niczym nie mówił Hayley. Później rodzeństwo spotyka się w kawiarni. thumb|220px|Rebekah spotyka się z Elijah.Rebekah mówi swojemu bracie, że spędza z Hope każdy dzień i uświadamia sobie przy tym jak bardzo chciała by mieć własne dziecko. Później Rebekah zauważa zwłoki ludzi, których zamordował Elijah. Jest tym odkryciem przerażona i nie wahając się skręca swojemu bratu kark, by ochronić przed nim małą Hope. W odcinku The Map of Moments, Rebekah próbuje przywrócić rodzinne święto. Widząc jak Esther wpływa na umysł Elijah, Pierwotna postanawia zaryzykować swój wampiryzm thumb|200px|left|Rebekah budzi się w ciele czarownicy. i swoje ciało w celu powstrzymania planu matki. Spotyka się z czarownicą i mówi jej, że chce być znów człowiekiem. Spotyka Esther w Lycee, gdzie dodaje do wina matki własną krew. Po rzuceniu zaklęcia przez Esther, Rebekah, za sprawą zemsty Kola, ląduje w ciele niezrównoważonej czarownicy - Evy Sinclair zamkniętej w Domu Wdowy Fauline. 245px|thumb|left|Rozmowa z nieznajomą. 245px|thumb|Rebekah wraca do swojego domu. 245px|thumb|"Rodzina jest siłą." }} |-|Sezon 3= W Rebekah pojawia się w retrospekcjach z roku 1002. thumb|Rebeka i Kol.Po opuszczeniu Nowego świata Rebekah wraz z braćmi podrózowali przez Europe i znaleźli się w południowej Francji. Rebece nie podobało się to że musieli uciekać przed swoim ojcem. Potem wiecej retrospekcji ujawnia o ich pobycie we Francji. W czasie gdy karmili się rodziną królewską, myśleli o tym by ją poudawać. Nagle Elijah słyszy bicie jeszcze jakiegoś serca okazuje się że to Lucien który przetrwał. Lucien błaga by go nie zabijali w zamian pomoże im udawać rodzinę królewską. Początkowo zdania miedzy rodzeństwem są podzielone jednak wkoncu Niklaus decyduje go nie zabijać. Pózniej rodzina Mikaelson wraz z Lucienem docierają do zamku udając arystokracje. Rebekah boi się że inni odkryją prawdę lecz Lucien zapewnią ją że wszystko bedzie dobrze.thumb|left|Rebekah wraz z braćmi udając arystokracje. Współczesna Rebeka, wciąż w ciele wiedźmy Evy, kontynuuje podróżowanie szukając sposobu na przywrócenie Kola. |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|leftRebekah jest piękną i bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą. Ma naturalne jasne blond włosy, błękitne oczy, pełne usta i bladą skórę. Jest również wysoka i szczupła. Ma ponad 1000 lat, ale wygląda na szesnasto/siedemnastolatkę. Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Rebekah wygląda najmłodziej. W zakresie poczucia mody, Rebekah na ogół nosi stylowe i kobiece ubrania zawsze w komplecie z odpowiednią biżuterią, np. długie naszyjniki lub wisiorki, zwisające kolczyki. Najczęściej ubrania są koloru bieli, czerni, brązu lub szarości. Często nosi buty na niskim/płaskim obcasie a do tego najczęściej ciemne dżinsy lub legginsy. Najczęściej ma kręcone lub falowane włosy, jednak czasami możemy ją zobaczyć w wyprostowanych włosach lub w jakimś upięciu. Rzadko kiedy używa jakiś akcesoriów do włosów. W latach młodości, Rebekah miała długie, do pasa falowane włosy, często związane w warkocz. kss.jpg|TVD: Sezon 3 JWW.jpg|TVD: Sezon 4/5 wkw.png|TO: Sezon 1 njdd.jpg|TO: Sezon 2/3 kssr.jpg|TO: Sezon 4 oqq.png|TO: Sezon 5 Osobowość Jako człowiek thumb|180px|Rebekah jako człowiek. W czasach ludzkich Rebekah była opiekuńczą, wspierającą, wrażliwą i ogólnie słodką nastoletnią dziewczyną. Kochała swoją rodzinę, jednak jak reszta rodzeństwa bała się swojego ojca. Rebekah miała bliskie relacje ze swoimi braćmi, jednak najbliższą więź miała ze swoim przyrodnim bratem Niklausem. Bardzo jej się nie podobało, jak jej ojciec dręczył Klausa i była nawet gotowa zabić Mikaela, gdyby Elijah jej nie powstrzymał. Chciała zażyć lekarstwo na wampiryzm, żeby znowu być człowiekiem. Jako Pierwotna leftPoczątkowo Rebekah jest przedstawiona jako niekonsekwentna, złośliwa i emocjonalna. Po przemianie, aspekty jej osobowości zostały podwyższone. Po śmierci matki, Rebekah boleje głęboko, czasami nawet ją wykrzykuje przez sen. Po spędzeniu wieków z Klausem, z którym dzieli bliską więź, stała się zależna od niego, choć nie lubiła jak podejmował za nią decyzje. Przez wiele stuleci Pierwotna była ślepo lojalna przyrodniemu bratu i trzymała jego stronę. Po tym jak Niklaus po raz kolejny złamał jej serce, Rebekah zbudowała emocjonalny mur, przez który jest postrzegana jako okrutna, agresywna, brutalna i wredna. Jednak pomimo jej agresywnego charakteru, wykazała się emocjonalnie krucha. Bardzo chce być jak normalna nastolatka i pragnie mieć normalne życie, które ją ominęło. Rebekah również kocha swoich wszystkich braci i nie podobało się jej, jak Klaus ich sztyletował i trzymał w trumnach. Również była wstrząśnięta śmiercią dwóch braci - Finna i Kola, jednak mimo tego nie chciała ich pomścić. Rebekah boi się zostać sama i jest podejrzliwa, kiedy ludzie traktują ją łagodnie. Możliwe, że ma takie nastawienie, ponieważ przez wieki była krzywdzona i manipulowana przez Klausa. Tak naprawdę jest tylko samotną dziewczyną która chce być kochana. Mimo że Pierwotna ma ponad 1000 lat to nadal jest dziecinna i niedojrzała. Potrafi być też bardzo naiwna i ma wybuchowy temperament, który odziedziczyła po ojcu. Pomimo tego że Rebekah jest inteligentna i drobiazgowa to potrafi być też bardzo lekkomyślna i impulsywna. Było to widać kiedy razem z Marcelem wezwała swojego ojca Mikaela żeby "wypędził" Klausa z Nowego Orleanu, ponieważ nie mogła już znieść okrucieństwa swojego brata. Dziewczyna dopiero po fakcie zrozumiała swój błąd i próbowała go odkręcić ale było już za późno. Mikael nie tylko wypędził swoje dzieci z miasta, ale też spalił Nowy Orlean do samej ziemi. Rebekah również chciała za wszelką cenę zażyć lekarstwo, żeby zostać człowiekiem i założyć rodzinę. Nawet po nieudanej próbie uzyskania lekarstwa, Pierwotna wciąż tęskni za byciem człowiekiem. Rebekah stała się bardziej dojrzała kiedy została opiekunką swojej bratanicy Hope. Bardzo troskliwie zajmowała się małą dziewczynką i ciężko jej było znieść, że musi oddać dziecko swoim rodzicom, ponieważ przy Hope kobieta mogła doświadczyć ludzkiego życia. Zdolności |-|Jako Pierwotna= Obecnie Rebekah jest najsilniejszym żeńskim wampirem oraz jednym z najpotężniejszych wampirów na całym świecie. Może też zahipnotyzować każdego zwykłego wampira i każdą zwykłą hybrydę. *'Siła' - frame|Rebekah rzuca Katherine o ziemię.jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah jest o wiele silniejsza od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Rebekah była w stanie zabić wielu członków Strix i walczyć na równi z bardzo zdolną bojowniczką Ayą, mimo że była osłabiona, ponieważ nie żywiła się przez sześć miesięcy. Pierwotna również z łatwością pokonała zwykłą hybrydę - Hayley. *'Szybkość' - jako Pierwotny wampirzyca, Rebekah jest o wiele szybsza od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. *'Zmysły '- frame|Rebekah używa perswazji.jako Pierwotny wampirzyca, Rebekah ma bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. *'Zręczność' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah posiada nadludzką zręczność. Może bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah jest odporna na wszystkie choroby. Jest w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotną. Jej odporność jest bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, rany zadane Rebece goją się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah może zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie jest w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów - 'frame|Rebekah wgryza się w ciało dziewczyny za pomocą kłów.Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. *'Kły - jak wszystkie wampiry, Rebekah może wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, krwawiącymi oczami. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Rebekah jest nieśmiertelna. Nie może się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu i jad Bestii może ją zabić. Rebekah nie musi jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiada również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'''Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Przywoływanie' - thumb|245px|Rebekah wraz z Kolem próbują pomóc bratu.akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów' - akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości |-|Jako Pierwotna= *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby, które spożyły werbenę lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na to zioło jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu' - to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogącą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego kołka z Pierścieniem Gilberta). *'Sztylety' - jeden ze srebrnych sztyletów, zamoczony w popiele z białego dębu unieruchamia Pierwotnego na tak długo, jak tkwi w jego ciele. Wyjątkiem jest Klaus, który jest odporny na sztylety, dzięki jego wilczej naturze. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam po jakimś czasie usunąć jad wilkołaka. *'Światło słoneczne' - może ich poparzyć, ale nie zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), który ma zapewnić im ochronę. *'Zaproszenie' '- Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *Magia czarownic' - frame|Rebekah cierpi z powodu magii.czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych Pierwotnego. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu, w którym sam. by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą wampirzą ofiarę. *'Złamanie karku' - nie może zabić Pierwotnego, jednak unieruchamia go na kilka godzin. *'Lekarstwo' - mogło ono pozbawić Pierwotnego nieśmiertelności, sprawiają, iż będzie człowiekiem/czarownicą lub jak byłoby w przypadku Klausa, wilkołakiem. *'Odwodnienie' - brak krwi w organizmie działa tak samo na Pierwotnych, jak na inne wampiry. Z czasem całkowicie się mumifikują, a jedynym sposobem, aby ich ożywić jest napojenie krwią. Czarownice potrafią przyśpieszyć ten proces, jak na przykład Abby Bennett, kiedy uwięziła Mikaela. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromną ilością czarnej magii, dokładniej magii ofiarnej, polegającej na pobieraniu sił z ofiar. Jeżeli ostrze zostaje wbite w Pierwotnego, wsuwa się do jego wnętrza, powodując niewyobrażalne cierpienie. Nie zabija ono Pierwotnych, lecz pozostawia ich w stanie znieruchomienia, bezwładu przez wielki ból. W kolejnych odcinkach widać, jak ostrze powala Pierwotnych. Po wyciągnięciu go z organizmu, Pierwotni są bardzo osłabieni i potrzebują trochę czasu i krwi, aby dojść do siebie. |-|Jaka czarownica (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia Pamiętniki Wampirów Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset '' *''The Departed '' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''Graduation'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' }} The Originals Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville *''From a Cradle to a Grave Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Every Mother's Son'' (retrospekcje) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (w ciele Evy) *''Sanctuary'' (w ciele Evy) * The Devil is Damned (w ciele Evy) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (w ciele Evy) *''They All Asked For You (w ciele Evy) *''Save My Soul'' (w ciele Evy) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (retrospekcje/w ciele Evy) *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' (w ciele Evy) *''When the Levee Breaks'' (w ciele Evy) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (w ciele Evy) *''Fire with Fire'' (w ciele Evy) *''Ashes to Ashes'' Sezon 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' (retrospekcje) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (retrospekcje) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (w ciele Evy) *''The Bloody Crown'' Sezon 4 *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Sezon 5 *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' }} Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Marcel Gerard Rebekah i Marcel spotkali się pierwszy raz podczas pogrzebu Emila kiedy to Klaus uratował go. Klaus wziął Marcela na wychowanie i traktował jak przybranego syna, Rebekah przyglądała się wszystkiemu, ćwiczyli razem szermierkę, Marcel już wtedy zaczynał coś czuć do młodej Mikaelson, pewnego dnia próbował ją pocałować, lecz przerwał im rozzłoszczony Klaus, potem ich uczucia nadal się rozwijały, chodź Rebeka bała się tego co zrobi jej brat, Marcel zaś nie przejmował się Klausem, mówił że może umrzeć z uśmiechem, gdy jednak Klaus dowiedział się o wszystkim zasztyletował Rebekę, dał również Marcelowi wybór gdzie ten zostanie wampirem a ta zostanie zasztyletowana lub pozostanie człowiekiem wraz z Rebeką, Marcel jednak wybrał zostanie wampirem.thumb|262px|Marcel i Rebekah. Następnie Rebeka i Marcel spotykają się po prawie 200 latach, kiedy ta szuka swojego brata Elijah w Nowym Orleanie, ich stosunki są zimne i napięte gdy ta pyta sie czy wie gdzie jest jej brat ten nie odpowiada, Rebeka mówi że jak się dowie że to on ukrył Elijaha to sama go zabiję, potem ich stosunki nadal pozostają napięte, w odcinku Fruit of the Poisoned Tree rozmawiają po czym kończy się to wspólnym spaniem. Następnie Marcel otwiera się przed nią i mówi że kochał ją, pokazał jej również projekt ich wspólnego domu który dla nich budował. Potem sprzymierza się z Marcelem i oboje chcą pokonać Klausa, ten jednak jest silniejszy i Ci niestety przegrywają, a Klaus oddala się od rodzeństwa jak i Rebeki. Potem Marcel martwi się o Rebeke i ostrzega ją że może ją ścigać wiedźma Genievieve. Potem Rebekah mówi że muszą ją znaleźć i pozbyć się jej gdyż może on zdradzić zbyt wiele ich wspólnych tajemnic. Potem jednak wiedźma Genievieve łapie Rebekah i torturuję ją wspomnieniami z dawnych lat okazuję się wtedy że Marcel wraz z Rebeką spiskowali razem by sprowadzić Mikaela by mógł zabić Klausa. Gdy Klaus dowiaduję się o wszystkim wpada w furię i za wszelką cenę chce zabić pierwotną, prawie udaję mu się to lecz w ostatniej chwili zjawia się Elijah i ratuję Rebekah potem we troję są na cmentarzu, a Klaus nadal żądny zemsty na siostrze chce ją zabić, Elijah jednak mówi że to ich siostra i podaję argumenty na jej obronę. Po całym zdarzeniu Klaus odpuszcza i obydwoje godzą się, po tym Rebekah wyjeżdża z miasta zostawiając Marcela. thumb|264px|Marcel całuje Rebekę. W późniejszych latach Marcel i Rebekah są wspólnymi sojusznikami, wszystko jednak zmienia się kiedy Marcel zmienia się w bestię i chce zabić pierwotnych wtedy pojawia się Rebekah ten jednak twierdzi że nawet by jej nie dotknął i nigdy nie skrzywdził. Po pięciu latach Rebeka i Marcel ponownie się spotykają lecz ich relacje są napięte, a Marcel ma inny obiekt zauroczeń Sofię, Rebeka wydaję się być przejęta. W A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken są uwięzni razem w pokoju i rozmawiają szczerze, potem po wyjściu gadają o Sofii potem jednak Marcel znów zaczyna coś czuć i całuję ją. W Voodoo Child Rebeka chce wyjaśnić co się między nimi wydarzyło, chodź Marcel mówi że pocałunek nic nie znaczył i nadal skupia się na Sofii. Później ich relacje poprawiły się, sytuacja zmusiła Rebekę do wyjazdu z Nowego Orleanu , Marcel po długim namyśle wyjechał z nią i obydwoje przeprowadzili się do Nowego Jorku. thumb|left|268px|Rebeka i Marcel w Nowym Jorku. Następnie przez siedem lat obydwoje są razem i się kochają, Marcel postanawia podjąć kolejny krok i oświadcza się Rebece przygotowując dla niej 2 listy z odpowiedzią Tak lub Nie ta jednak nic nie odpowiada, potem dowiaduję się że jej rodzina ma problemy postanawia wrócić do Nowego Orleanu i zostawia Marcela z odpowiedzią Nie. Potem ich relacje znów są napięte gdyż ten jest zły że wybrała rodzinę zamiast jego. Później Marcel również wraca do Nowego Orlenu i spotka się z dawnymi przyjaciółmi, Rebeka i Marcel oddalają się od siebie. Pod konie serii Rebeka jednak chce zacząć nowe życie i daję Marcelowi list z odpowiedzią Tak że chce wyjść za niego, ten jest szczęśliwy. Obydwoje zaczynają od nowa. Stefan Salvatore ---- Matt Donovan frame|left|Rebekah tańczy z Mattem na balu. frame|Rebekah całuje Matta. W czwartym sezonie w finałowym odcinku Rebekah i Matt obiecują sobie cudowną podróż w wakacje. ---- Damon Salvatore |-|Rodzina= Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|left|245px Klaus był starszym przyrodnim bratem Rebeki od strony matki. Ze wszystkich z rodzeństwa, był najbliżej niej i troszczył się o nią, chociaż często miał trudności w okazywaniu jej swoich uczuć. Oboje byli lojalni wobec siebie. Kiedy Klaus został "zabity" przez Alarica w odcinku The Departed, thumb|245pxRebekah była załamana po stracie swojego brata, którego tak bardzo kochała. Rebekah mści się za to, powodując wypadek przez co Elena później staje się wampirem. Gdy Pierwotna dowiaduje się w premierowym odcinku czwartego sezonu, że jednak Klaus żyje, ich relacja się pogarsza, gdy ten woli ratować Caroline niż ją. Później Rebekah mówi Klausowi, że nigdy nie przestała go kochać mimo wszystkiego co jej wyrządził i zawsze była przy nim. Klaus zasztyletowuje ją. Rebekah mimo wszystko wybacza wszystkie zbrodnie swojego brata, a gdy rodzi się Hope pomaga mu i Hayley sprawować opiekę nad małą. Ostatecznie przed śmiercią, Klaus życzy Rebece, by żyła takim życiem jakim zawsze chciała i jeśli będzie chciała stać się człowiekiem, musi tylko udać się za kilka dekad do Mystic Falls po lekarstwo, które będzie na nią czekać. ---- Elijah Mikaelson Elijah był starszym bratem Rebeki. Byli ze sobą bardzo blisko, chronili siebie nawzajem. ---- Kol Mikaelson frame|Kol umiera na rękach Bex. Kol to starszy brat Rebeki. ---- Freya Mikaelson Freya to starsza siostra Rebeki. Poznały się podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w 1914 roku, kiedy to Kol przyprowadził swoją nową towarzyszkę Freyę na uroczystość do Mikaelsonów. |-|Przyjaciele= Hayley Marshall frame|left|Rebekah rozmawia z Hayley. Pierwsze spotkanie obu pań nie przebiegło w miłej atmosferze, ponieważ Rebekah wzięła Hayley za służącą. Później także nie odnosiła się do niej zbyt przyjaźnie i pomagała jej jedynie ze względu na dziecko. Po tym, jak Rebekah uratowała wilkołaczycę przed nocnymi Marcela, dziewczyna zdecydowała się jej zaufać i poprosiła ją o pomoc w odnalezieniu Elijah. Z czasem kobiety zbliżały się do siebie coraz bardziej i zacieśniały swoją przyjaźń. Liczne spięcia, które wynikały z ich silnych charakterów, nie przeszkadzały im w pomaganiu sobie nawzajem i budowaniu zrozumienia. frame|Pożegnanie.Gdy Rebekah żegnała Hayley przed swoim wyjazdem z Nowego Orleanu, wilkołaczyca była wyraźnie smutna i liczyła na szybkie odwiedziny Pierwotnej. Ostatecznie to jej powierzyła swoją córeczkę, by mała miała zapewnione bezpieczeństwo, co świadczy o dużym zaufaniu. |-|Inne= Davina Claire thumb|220px|"Davina, może myślisz, że się o ciebie nie martwię, ale jesteś w błędzie". Rebekah poznaje Davinę, kiedy Marcel przyprowadza ją na poddasze, by ta zobaczyła Elijah. Kiedy czarownica dowiaduje się, że Pierwotna nie była miła dla Marcela, wyrzuca za pomocą telekinezy przez okno. Później Rebekah mówi o niej, jako najpotężniejszej czarownicy, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Później Rebekah i Davina zawierają swego rodzaju przymierzę. Od tej pory Pierwotnej zależy na życiu czarownicy - poniekąd widzi w niej siebie (sama też cierpiała przez złe decyzje innych). Rebekah jest bardzo smutna po śmierci młodej czarownicy i nie kryje się z łzami. Elena Gilbert thumb|220px|left|Rebekah przesłuchuje Elenę. Początkowo Elena i Rebekah były wrogami, aż do momentu, kiedy Elena wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo. Rebekah stała się dla Eleny jedyną przyjaciółką, thumb|right|220px|Rebekah zaprzyjaźnia się z Eleną.na której może polegać, ponieważ wszyscy inni się od niej w tamtym czasie odwrócili. Panna Mikaelson i Elena współpracowały razem, by odnaleźć lekarstwo. Elena później przeniosła się także do posiadłości Rebekah. Kiedy Elena już odzyskała swoje człowieczeństwo z powrotem, powiedziała Rebekah, że nigdy nie były ani nie będą przyjaciółkami. Caroline Forbes Rebekah i Caroline poznają się w odcinku The Reckoning. Rebekah przybywa wraz z Klausem i Stefanem do Mystic Falls z Chicago, dowiedziawszy się, że Elena żyje. Rebekah spotyka Caroline, kiedy jest z Tylerem, którego później łapie i przyprowadza Klausowi. Rebekah przytrzymuje Caroline, kiedy Klaus podaje Tylerowi swoją krew, a następnie go zabija. frame|left|Rozmowa między Rebekah a Caroline.Caroline zaczyna czuć nienawiść do Pierwotnej za to co zrobiła. W odcinku Smells Like Teen Spirit, ukazany jest pierwszy dzień nowego roku szkolnego. Caroline spotyka ponownie Rebekah, która popisuje się jako cheerleaderka. Caroline mówi jej, że nie może tak po prostu wejść w ich życie z butami, lecz Rebekah odpowiada jedynie, że jest zainteresowana jedynie jej życiem. Mimo niechęci do siebie nawzajem, thumb|220px|Rebekah i Caroline próbują zabić Alarica.Caroline i Rebekah zaczynają ze sobą współpracować, kiedy muszą zorganizować w szkole potańcówkę w klimacie lat 20. Caroline w pewnym momencie przeprasza Rebekah za to co stało się jej mamie, natomiast Rebekah przeprasza za Alarica. Później Rebekah z pomocą Caroline próbują zabić Alarica kołkiem z białego dębu, lecz im się to nie udaje, dlatego uciekają. Caroline zostaje złapana przez Alarica przy swoim samochodzie, a Rebekah przygląda się jak Pierwotny ciągnie pannę Forbes po ulicy. W pierwszym odcinku piątego sezonu, obie zostają uprowadzone przez członków Rady. Klaus w ciele Tylera ratuje Caroline zostawiając Rebekah samą. Po raz kolejny dziewczyny spotykają się, kiedy Rebekah przychodzi do pensjonatu Salvatorów oferując rozejm. thumb|left|Rebekah uderza Caroline, by ta przestała się ciąć.Rebekah postanawia pomóc Mattowi w nauce, co bardzo złości Caroline. W odcinku The Walking Dead, Rebekah znajduje Caroline, która została zmuszona przez Silasa, by się cięła. Rebekah postanawia odciągnąć ją od tego, jednak nic nie pomaga. Pierwotna uderza Caroline w twarz, co sprawia, że Caroline znów jest sobą, mówiąc do Rebekah "suko". Ciekawostki Przypisy Zobacz również Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie